Life Is For Living
by Lady Rogue
Summary: 3rd in the series. Katie Bell's sixth year has finally started. Stress is at an all-time high. She doesn't want anymore secrets, but is it safe to tell even her closest friends about the unmarked letters, prophetic dreams, and newly present visions?
1. 1

__

A/N : Picks up where "Easier To Run" left off.

Again, I don't own, so don't sue.

Enjoy!

****

Once the first years had been sorted, which included a funny exchange of the Creevey brothers, the food appeared on the table.

"So, Kate, how is the castle while no one's here?" Angelina asked as she piled food on her plate.

"Boring. But quiet," Katie said over the chatter surrounding them.

"Fear not, fair lady," Fred said winking at Katie, "It shall be boring no more."

Katie laughed. "In more ways than one."

Fred furrowed his brow. This caused Katie to feel extremely proud.

"Ha! I know something you don't know!" she said, doing a dance in her chair.

Her section of the table leaned in around her. "And?" George said, eyeing Katie.

"You'll find out soon," Katie said, happy that Draco had told her what was going on this year.

"Hmmmm, and Charlie said he might be coming here for something," Fred said in a wistful voice.

Katie blushed and looked down at her food. "Don't know about that part, but I do know the main thing," she said stopping Lee from asking, "And no, I don't know what we need the dress robes for, Lee."

Lee slumped back in his seat, but smiled at Katie. "I guess I'll just have to keep waiting, eh love?"

Katie grinned at him. "Yep. Did you mum make you bring a camera?"

Lee nodded mournfully. "I can see it now. My picture self is going to be clawing at the side of the frame, trying to get out. What a lovely picture," he said laughing.

Katie smiled at Lee before taking a bite of her food. Angelina gasped from across the table.

"She eats! It's a miracle!" Angelina managed to say before Katie threw a piece of her roll at her.

"Be nice to me. I had to survive a summer here," Katie said pouting.

Angelina threw the bread back at her. "My ass! You know you had fun."

"Come now, girls," Fred said leaning between them, "What would Percy say?"

"Act your ages!" Katie and Lee said in unison before laughing out loud.

A moment later, Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall went silent, notwithstanding the rain and howling wind outside. Katie tuned the man out, until he spoke something that made Katie's heart sink.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

She heard Harry's voiced anger and looked to her side to see Fred and George mouthing soundlessly in Dumbledore's direction. Katie looked across the table to see Angelina and Alicia were just as dumbstruck as she was, and Lee looked ready to attack Dumbledore. Dumbledore continued, Katie amused, to announce the Triwizard Tournament, when the doors to the Great Hall opened as thunder sounded from above. A haggard looking man stood in the doorway, before hobbling toward the faculty table. As the man sat down, Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall, smiling.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

Katie got a good view of the new teacher and felt an odd feeling pass over her. It appeared as if the man was staring right at her. Katie looked down at her plate, and took a deep breath.

_'Why did Snape have to ruin everything? I miss Remus,'_ Katie thought, looking back up toward the faculty table.

Snape looked particularly sour, but his eyes flashed when they flickered over her. Katie smiled in return, knowing that the other man couldn't. The rest of the night was a blur. Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament and explained it origins and it's new set of rules. Including the one about the entrants having to be seventeen years or older. Katie know understood Percy's statement further. She, herself, wouldn't be seventeen until December; the Twins wouldn't be seventeen until April. Dumbledore continued, announcing that the delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving in October and that the champions would be selected on Halloween. When he dismissed them all to go to bed, Katie stood with Angelina and Alicia.

"Fred? George? Come on," Katie said tugging on each of the Twins' arms.

Fred shot her a glare that could easily compete with one of Snape's. "You girls go on."

Katie furrowed her brow. "Ok," she said slowly, walking parallel to Angelina and Alicia.

Cedric came bounding over when they reached the door.

"I think I might enter," he said, smile a mile wide.

Katie's brow furrowed further, and a feeling of déjà vu passed over her. She gasped slightly. "I don't think you should," Katie said in a rush.

Cedric looked at her curiously, almost mirroring Oliver's facial expression of being adorably clueless. "I don't understand. Why not? I'm of age," he said smiling, "Besides, it could be fun."

Katie hugged him suddenly. If Cedric thought this was odd, he didn't say it. He just hugged Katie, tightly to him.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kate?"

"I just- Dumbledore said something about a death toll, and I-"

Cedric pulled away from her and leaned down to look at her better. "That's nice that you're worried, but I'm sure that the Ministry has taken a lot of precautions. Even if I do get picked, I'm not going to die, Kate."

Katie felt a shiver pass down her spine. She had a feeling that she should write this down.

****

The next day, it became clear why Fred and George had been so angry the night before. They wanted to enter the Tournament. And try and fool the judge. And Lee was joining them.

"Oh please," Katie said, almost pleading with them, "Please don't do this. Cedric already said he was going to enter and I got a bad feeling about this whole thing."

Fred and George tensed at the mention of Cedric.

"Well," Fred said haughtily, "can't let Diggory win. What about you, Ang? You'll turn seventeen before then."

Angelina looked nervous. "I don't know yet. I might."

"ANG!" Katie shouted, "No! You have to believe me. This Tournament is a bad idea."

"Oh, sod off, Katie," Fred said angrily.

Katie narrowed her eyes and stood from the table. Walking up behind Fred, who had been seated a few seats away from her, she punched him in the arm, hard.

"Merlin!" Fred said, glaring at her, "What'dya do that for?"

"Because you're being a real git, Fred. Excuse me for caring about you enough to care if you live or die," Katie said, tears filling her eyes before she stormed out of the Great Hall, grabbing her schedule and books as she went.

She didn't notice that someone had seen the transaction and was following her.

*

"Nice, Fred," Lee said from across the table, looking at is friend with disdain.

"Fuck," Fred muttered, putting his head in his hands, "Bloody fucking hell."

"Exactly," Angelina said angrily.

With a sigh, Fred stood from the table. "I'll be back."

*

Katie stood in the entrance hall, holding back her tears. She knew crying in the midst of all this traffic would not be a good thing to do. A hand grabbed her arm and she looked up. Snape. He nodded his head toward the dungeons and Katie allowed herself to be guided down there.

*

Fred walked out of the Great Hall, just in time to see Katie being taken to the dungeons by Snape. He kept his blood from boiling further and followed them.

*

Snape guided her into the Potions classroom and shut the door. She fought from bursting into tears the moment the door closed, but it was no use. As soon as the first tear fell from her eyes, Snape's hand was on her shoulder, begging her not to cry.

"What happened out there?" he asked kindly.

"It was nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying. Now tell me."

Katie sighed. "This whole Tournament thing is a completely bad idea. I got a bad déjà vu feeling when Cedric told me he was thinking about entering. I think that was what I dreamed last week that I couldn't remember. Something's not right about it all. And that Professor Moody? I don't know about him either," she said and she noticed that Snape stiffened at the mention of Moody, "And Fred and George are going to try and enter. And I just- They don't understand how much they mean to me. The Weasley's have been what I base the word 'family' on, for my whole life. It would kill me if anything happened to any of them," she said pausing, "Between my dreams and this Tournament, I don't know what I'm going to do," she said looking up at Snape finally.

Her godfather's face showed nothing but compassion. "You'll be fine. I promise. I'll take care of you."

Katie turned and embraced Snape tightly. "Thank you," she said, her heart feeling just the tiniest bit lighter.

*

Fred listened to the exchange through the door. He would never admit it to anyone but himself, but Snape seemed like a good person to take care of Katie. He understood and he listened to her. He didn't treat her like a child. He accepted that she was scared and made her feel at ease. The exact opposite of what he had done. Fred sighed and walked to the top of the staircase to the dungeons to wait for Katie. He didn't want her to know that he had listened in on her private conversation.

*

Katie exited the classroom and made her way out of the dungeons. As she entered the entrance hall, a voice sounded behind her.

"Katie, wait."

Fred. Katie turned around and looked at him, making sure that the pain was still in her eyes. She arched her eyebrow in questioning and Fred embraced her.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I'm so sorry."

Katie laid her head against Fred's shoulder. "Mean it?"

"Yeah," Fred said pulling away from her and kissing her cheek quickly, "I was being a git. Thanks for keeping me in line."

Katie smiled and looked down at the floor.

"And I'm sorry that I didn't take all that stuff seriously. You have every right to scared about the Tournament," he said throwing an arm around her shoulders and steering her back toward the Great Hall, "Who am I to tell you not to be?"

Katie shrugged and leaned closer to Fred. Fred tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"I don't know about that."

*

At that last statement, Fred knew he would have to find an appropriate time to ask Katie about those dreams she had been talking about with Snape. Maybe she had dreamed something happening to one of their friends and was scared because of that. As the approached the table, Lee grinned and Angelina glared at him before smiling at Katie.

*

"Everything ok now?" Angelina asked Katie, and before she could answer she thrust a piece of parchment in front of her, "This came for you. It was unmarked and all, so I opened it to check. I think it might be from Cedric though," Angelina said as Katie blanched.

"Ok," Katie said, taking the parchment.

As soon as she read the first line she smiled. Draco.

__

Meet me at "your" rock during lunch. I need to talk to you. Thanks.

Katie rolled her eyes at the quotes around "your". Cheeky little thing. She turned a looked for him at the Slytherin Table. They locked eyes and Katie gave a small nod. Draco winked and went back to his food before Katie turned around. Angelina was watching her expectantly.

"Oh, it wasn't from Cedric. But I know who sent it. It's no big deal," Katie said scanning her schedule, noticing her ordinary Potions were still on Tuesdays and Thursdays, while her advanced class had moved to Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

"Ang, did you notice our Advanced Potions class changed its days?" she asked looking across the table at Angelina.

She groaned. "Yes. Now we are officially in the dungeons every day except for the weekends."

Katie mentally thanked her godfather for that bit of scheduling. The bell rang to signal the start of the morning classes, and a groan of disgust rose in the Great Hall, as everyone was herded out. Katie had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that today was going to be a long day.


	2. 2

Katie's morning classes consisted of Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Katie didn't like Professor Moody at all and sat in the back with Angelina. Fred, George, and Lee sat up front, marveling at everything the former Auror said. When he began to mention Death Eaters, Katie stiffened and clenched her jaw so she wouldn't speak. For some reason, the man kept watching her. This in itself made her feel extremely uneasy.

"Miss. Bell, from the notes that Professor Lupin left, he holds you in high esteem with your knowledge in this class," he said, fixing both his magical and non-magical eye on her fully, "Can you tell me the Unforgivable Curses?"

Katie wanted to scowl, but answered haughtily instead. "Cruciatus, Imperius, and Avada Kedavra."

Moody nodded. "Ah, yes, you would know them, wouldn't you?"

Katie glared at the Professor. "What are you implying, Professor?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Just your extensive knowledge of this subject, Miss. Bell."

Katie picked up her books and stood. "I will not stand and take your insinuation, Professor. I request to leave the class."

"Do as you wish, Miss. Bell."

Katie breezed past him and headed down into the entrance hall and stormed into the Great Hall. She took a seat at the Gryffindor Table and waited for the bell to sound. How dare he say that to her? He may know about her parents, but that didn't mean that he had to practically announce it to the whole class. After ten minutes of brooding, the bell rang and people started to pour into the Great Hall for lunch. Katie grabbed an apple, put her books back in her messenger bag, and headed out of the Great Hall. She walked out to her rock and leaned against it, munching on her apple as she waited for Draco. As she turned to throw her apple core into the lake for the Giant Squid, she heard him approaching. She threw the core in a high arc over the lake. When it approached the water, one of the squid's many tentacles reached up and snatched it. She turned to see Draco taking his final steps toward her.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hi."

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Draco shrugged and looked at her. "Just wanted to see you."

Katie felt herself blush. "Alright. Well, actually, we do have to talk about something," she said, which gained Draco's attention, "Snape said that we should keep our meetings to a minimum, as a safety precaution for both of us. He said that we could use the owls here to send each other messages, but that they should be unsigned, like the one you sent me."

Katie watched his face for a reaction. He looked pained at the news, but when he turned to look at her, his face was decided.

"Makes sense," he said before smirking, "You know, we could have a lot of fun with that idea."

Katie smiled. "Oh, trust me, I know."

Draco sighed and Katie took a moment to look him over. "You grew," she said finally.

Draco looked at her and realized that he did have to look down slightly at her. "Heh, so I did. Well, it doesn't take much height to tower over you, Katie."

"Hey!" Katie said pushing his arm lightly, "That was mean."

"I'm a Slytherin, what do you expect," Draco said smirking at her.

Katie shook her head, laughing. "I honestly never know with you."

As if on some unexplainable impulse, Draco hugged her. After a moment of shock, Katie returned his hug.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Katie asked, still hugging the now taller boy.

Draco shook his head and laid it on he shoulder. "I'm worried about you. I promise that I won't let them take you."

Katie occupied herself by rubbing small circles on is back. She didn't want to answer and voice her fear of the situation she was in. Draco pulled back and down at her.

"For some reason, I don't feel normal unless I'm around you."

Katie reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry that you can't be who you really are for everyone else. But it's not your fault. It's your father's."

Draco took the hand and lowered it. It was her right hand.

_'Shit!'_ her mind screamed.

"Where did you get this? Wood?" he said inspecting the ring as he held her hand up.

"Yeah."

Draco looked impressed. "He's got good taste. Quite expensive taste too," Draco said lowering her hand, "I change my mind. I like him."

Katie furrowed her brow in amusement. "You approve then?"

Draco nodded and let go of her hand. "Can't have you dating a guy that'll treat you like shit, can I?" he said, a smirk gracing his features.

Katie smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, looking back up toward the castle, "You better go. Your friends are going to be looking for you."

Katie nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. I did just walk out of Moody's class."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. He was being unfair to me. So, I left."

Hatred flashed across Draco's eyes, but it was gone in an instant. "Well, I'll see you around."

Katie was about to ask if he wanted to walk up with her, but then realized that that wouldn't be wise. She headed up to the castle, her day feeling all the more better than it had.

*

Draco ran a hand messily through his hair as he watched her walk up toward the castle.

"Get a grip, Malfoy," he scolded himself.

He went over their conversation in his mind. He had been too open. To _obvious_. He was surprised that she hadn't smacked him, or run off. But Katie wasn't that type of girl, he reminded himself. She was kind and forgiving. And she cared about him. Something no one but his mother had ever really done.

And for some reason that hit a chord deep within him. He loved his mother for caring. And he felt the same for Katie. But he couldn't. That wasn't right. '_She has a boyfriend,'_ he thought to himself.

"And what a pity. He loves her, and she loves him. Or she wouldn't be wearing that fucking ring," he mumbled to himself.

If he was mistreating her, things would be different. Maybe she could have feelings for him, like he did for her. He could, in theory, save her from a fate like his mother's. But Wood treated her well. And that ring was a sign of his commitment to her. No, he was selfish to even have remotely romantic feelings toward her. They wouldn't be returned, and he wasn't one to wallow in self-pity over a member of the opposite sex.

And Moody. Draco scowled at the lake. How dare he even treat Katie with such little respect! He hated the man, and he didn't even know him.

"Get. A. Grip," he repeated through clenched teeth, "You don't care about her like that. You can't."

No. What he felt had to be admiration. It could be nothing else. She had shown him infinite patience and kindness, and he admired her for being able to see past his façade.

That was all.

With that final thought, he started on his trek up to the castle.

*

****

The afternoon classes for Katie consisted of Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Advanced Potions. Professor Flitwick held her back after Charms class, as he had said he would.

"Now, I spoke to Mr. Diggory about the tutoring, and he said to give you this. He said it was a copy of his schedule. I dare say, you'll both have your hands full, juggling it all," the tiny Professor squeaked.

Katie took a look at the schedule. "Advanced Transfiguration! No fair! I wanted that class," Katie said scowling at the paper.

"Yes. He's rather gifted in that class. Too bad he's got a bit of a blind spot in this class. Nice boy, that one," he said walking behind his desk.

"Well, thank you, Professor. I'll talk to him."

"Good, good. Off you go, don't be late!" Flitwick called after her.

Katie joined Fred and George outside the classroom and the raced down the staircases and out onto the grounds for Hagrid's class. Hagrid introduced them to their project.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts. You'll be helping to raise them along with the fourth years since they're a bit of a handful."

Katie hid behind Fred and George when one of the Skrewts came towards them. They were the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen and she was quite content that she hadn't eaten much at lunch. She feared that she may have been sick otherwise.

After that disturbing class, Katie parted ways with Fred and George and headed down to the dungeons for Advanced Potions. She almost took a seat in the front, but thought better of it, choosing her usual seat towards the middle instead. Angelina joined her moments later. She seemed to be mumbling to herself. Amused, Katie asked what she was doing.

"It's my mantra. I've been preparing myself all day. It's 'Support Katie. Try not to hate Snape.'."

Katie laughed at her friend. "He's not nearly as mean in this class as he is in regular Potions though."

"True," she said, deciding to hold her tongue as Snape strode into the room.

He moved up to his desk and flipped open a book absently until he found the page he was looking for. He marked it, and watched the door, waiting for everyone to arrive. Katie almost giggled at the act he was putting on to intimidate the students. Once everyone had arrived, Snape took the book and placed it on one of the unoccupied front desks.

"Welcome to the new students and welcome back to everyone returning. Now," he said picking up the book and turning to the chalkboard, "let's get to work. Copy all of this down and turn to page 545 of your textbooks. This will count as a grade."

****

As her and Angelina walked out of the dungeons, they heard a commotion in the entrance hall. The arrived to see Professor McGonagall say a spell at a pure white ferret and watch it turn into Draco Malfoy. Katie looked around to see Moody looking pleased with himself and McGonagall shouting at him. Next thing she knew, Moody was heading towards them with Draco in tow. Katie watched the pain contort on Draco's face and wanted nothing more than to curse the old coot harming him. She glared at Moody instead as he passed. Once he was in the dungeons, Katie looked at Angelina.

"Uh, you go on. I need to ask Snape something anyway."

Angelina nodded and Katie hid in behind a nearby pillar. She waited until Moody exited the dungeons and was halfway up the stairs before she snuck around the corner and bolted down to the dungeons. She practically burst through the Potions classroom door. Snape was trying to reason with Draco.

"There is no need to get your father involved, Mr. Malfoy. Everyone knows that Moody is senile. Except Dumbledore that is. Just, don't attack Potter in the halls again, understood?" he said and looked up, hearing Katie enter, "Miss. Bell. What do you need?"

Katie walked over to Draco and smoothed his hair back. "That man deserves to be fired, or something. How could he do that! In front of all those people! The absurdity of it!"

"Katie, calm yourself," he said, watching Katie's notorious temper flare.

Katie did calm when she looked at Draco. She could tell he was injured. Without a word, her hand went to his back and rubbed it absently.

"I hate that man," Katie said softly, "I'm never going to another class of his. He started talking about Death Eaters today. And then he asked me about the Unforgivable Curses and began insinuating to things when I knew them all. Bloody bastard. I walked out," she said, her eyes flashing with anger when they met Snape's, "I don't care if I have to get permission from Dumbledore. I'll do whatever papers or reports needed to never go into that class again."

*

Snape watched the way his Slytherin calmed and seemed eased around his goddaughter. Just moments ago, he had been ranting up a storm about contacting his father and getting Moody sacked. Now, he looked as if all was right in the world as long as Katie was there. There was no denying his attachment to her and it pained him that their friendship couldn't be public. It pained him because it reminded him of Lily Evans and himself. Hearing Katie speak of what happened in her class only fueled his hatred for Alastor Moody. He would have to conference with Dumbledore about it. Perhaps he could tutor her.

*

Katie watched as Draco leaned into her touch. She smiled before looking at Snape for his reaction. It was nice to be able to be comforting to someone. Snape looked at her, a serious expression on his face.

"I will have words with the Headmaster, and see if something can be set up for you. Draco, if you feel up to it, I suggest you go to dinner. If not, you have my permission to see Madam Pomfrey."

Katie encouraged the second option. "Come on. I think you should see Madam Pomfrey. Who knows what that old coot did to you," she said, helping Draco to his feet.

"I believe Miss. Bell is right. If you would be so kind as to escort him," he said to Katie.

Katie nodded, and carefully led Draco from the room. She let go of his arm when they were outside, in case an stray Slytherin was around.

"I'd help you along, but what if someone sees?" Katie said sympathetically.

Draco smiled back. "I can manage. Just don't let me fall down the stairs."

****

Once they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"I've been expecting you, Mr. Malfoy. Imagine being bounced on those hard stones like that. I expect you're covered in bruises," she said helping him into a bed, "Lie here, I'll be back with a potion."

"He bounced you?" Katie said incredulously, "As the ferret?"

Draco nodded, his face going pink with embarrassment. Katie clenched her fists at her sides.

"That son-a-bitch!" she said through clenched teeth.

She felt Draco place a hand on her arm. "Calm down, Katie. He's not worth getting upset over."

Katie took a few deep breaths, and unclenched her fists. Her hand rested against her pocket and felt something inside of it. She reached inside and pulled it out. It was a piece of parchment. She unfolded it and read it.

__

Keep your distance from the Malfoy boy, Kathleen, or you'll do more than bleed.

_'Bleed?'_ Katie thought, reading it again.

"Katie! Your wrists!" Draco cried, reaching up and pressing her inner arms together, "Madam Pomfrey! Katie's hurt!"

Katie wrenched her hands from Draco's vise like grip and pushed up her sleeves. Her scars had reopened and blood was pooling everywhere. Madam Pomfrey ran over and gasped.

"What happened?"

"I- I don't know," she said discreetly placing the parchment back in her pockets.

Madam Pomfrey grabbed each of her arms and said a charm to clot the blood. She then performed a cleansing spell. Katie's arms were an angry shade of red and the pain hit her full force the next moment and she had to shut her eyes against it. She felt her knees give out and she sat in a heap on the ground, slowly rocking herself. She felt a body beside her, and knew from the way the arms wrapped around her that it was Draco.

"Katie? Talk to me!" Draco said, his voice sounding very far away.

The black behind Katie's eyelids became brighter and a room was revealed. She saw a trunk, with seven key holes, and then she saw nothing. Her vision went black, the pain subsided, and she tried to open her eyes.

"Katie?" Draco said, cupping her face, "Come on, Katie. Wake up. Tell us what's happening to you."

Katie weakly opened her eyes. "I saw a trunk, in a room. It had seven key holes."

Madam Pomfrey gasped from somewhere above her. "Dear, was that a vision? Professor Snape said you might have them eventually."

Katie looked up at her. "Maybe. He knew?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "No, only suspected. I dare say, we haven't had a real Seer in this school for many years."

Katie forced a laugh. She wasn't the only one who thought Professor Trelawney was mad. Katie pulled herself away from Draco and he stood, offering her a hand. He helped her up and then sat on his bed.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think so. I need to talk to Snape."

"You can use my fireplace, dear. It's much safer than letting you attempt all those staircases alone," Madam Pomfrey said, leading her away from Draco's bed.

Katie gave a wave over her shoulder, and Draco laid down on the bed and waited for Madam Pomfrey to return.


	3. 3

****

Katie followed Madam Pomfrey into her office and watched as she took some powder out a pot on the hearth. She threw it into the fire and called Snape's name. He appeared a moment later and looked concernedly at Katie.

"What's wrong?" he asked Madam Pomfrey.

"She had a vision, Severus, and she wishes to speak to you."

Snape took one look at Katie and nodded. "Yes. Yes, of course. Come, Katie."

Katie stood beside him and followed his lead through the fireplace. When they walked out, they were in the potions classroom. Snape quickly walked over and shut and locked the door. He walked back over to her then, offering her a chair to sit in. He opened hi mouth to speak, when a knock sounded at the door.

"Severus? I know you're in there. What locking spell did you put on this door?"

Katie smiled as Snape sighed. McGonagall. He pointed his wand at the door and said the incantation he had used on the door. It sprung open. McGonagall walked in and upon seeing Katie, she turned and relocked the door.

"We have been looking everywhere for her! Don't tell me she's been here the whole time?"

"No, Minerva. She helped Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing after the fiasco in the entrance hall," Snape said with venom.

McGonagall sighed, but kept her composure. "He is ok then?"

"Fine," Snape said turning back to Katie, "She might as well hear about this too, don't you think?"

Katie nodded reluctantly. Snape motioned for McGonagall to stand where they were, conjuring her a chair also. "Sit, Minerva. Katie was about to tell me about the vision she had."

McGonagall looked up at Snape disbelievingly. "You can't mean-"

Snape shot a glare at her. "I said it, did I not?" he said and then looked at Katie, "Go on, Miss. Bell."

"It was nothing. Just a room with a trunk that had seven keyholes. I have no idea what it meant," Katie said rubbing at her arms.

She didn't want to tell them both about the letter and her arms, for she knew they were connected. But she was ashamed. It was if she had cut herself all over again. The hiding of the wounds. But they couldn't figure this out if she didn't show them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter and handed it to Snape.

"It was in my pocket. I don't know how it got there."

Snape read the line on the parchment and then noticed the blood. "Katie, where did the blood come from? It's obvious from the context that the parchment was enchanted," he said, pushing when she resisted answering, "Where did it make you bleed?"

Katie pushed up her sleeves and displayed the still red skin of her forearms. They were still throbbing from the trauma. McGonagall gasped and Severus surveyed her arms gently.

"I didn't even notice it. Draco did. He told Madam Pomfrey that I was hurt and that's when I saw. I pulled up my sleeves and the scars were reopening, before my eyes."

"And you felt no pain?"

Katie shook her head. "Not until, the vision."

Snape let go of her arms and went over to the shelves behind him. After searching for a moment, he returned with what he had been looking for.

"This will take that redness away," he said handing it to Katie, "I don't want to hurt you, so-"

Katie cut him off with a nod. "Thanks."

McGonagall sat there, speechless as Katie applied the salve. It really did take the redness away. But not only that, the throbbing was fading and her skin seemed to be cooling. When she had finished she handed the small jar back to Snape. That was when McGonagall spoke.

"What are we going to do about this? If these visions cause her pain-"

"How bad was the pain, Katie?" Snape said, remembering that he had never asked.

Katie took a deep breath to push the tears back. "Horrible. I couldn't even stand. I ended up sitting on the floor with Draco trying to snap me out of it."

Snape nodded. "I know something that may help you with that. It may take me a few days to find the book though."

McGonagall nodded. "And we'll need to tell the Headmaster. Even if we still don't know who's sending the letters, he needs to know about this."

"I'll tell him. I need to speak to him about one of Katie's classes," he said, his voice bordering on malicious.

McGonagall stood. "Very well. I suggest you head up the Gryffindor Tower, Miss. Bell, when you feel you can."

She left the room after that and Katie looked at Snape. He looked down at her and furrowed his brow.

"Minerva's right," he said sighing, "Will you be ok, heading up alone?"

"Yeah," Katie said feeling extremely fatigued all of a sudden.

She walked up to the common room and escaped up to the dormitory easily. Her head had barely hit the pillow when she fell asleep.

****

Over the next month and a half, Snape had his talk with Dumbledore. And while Dumbledore didn't think it was a good idea for him to tutor Katie, he did agree for her to do reports and research papers instead of attending classes with Professor Moody.

Katie and Draco sent unsigned notes during the morning and sometimes afternoon owl delivery times. It was there own private joke, for no one noticed in the sea of owls that one was flying back and forth from the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table. Meetings were arranged that way and Katie had never been so daring in her entire life. She really only spent time with Draco. But that was fine with her. He understood her so completely that Katie wondered sometimes if they shared both a heart and a brain.

Apart from her rendezvous with Draco, she spent her time alone. She didn't talk to her friends unless it was necessary. She knew they had to be thinking that she was hiding from them because she was depressed. But for once in her life, she felt happy. And she told them so. But she knew they still worried. 

Her and Draco talked about everything. Things that scared them, things that made them laugh. People they hated, people they liked. He made her open up.

****

Sitting in an abandoned corridor, Katie felt like crying. She had been ridiculed that day the worst than she had ever been. She had been assaulted all day by people asking why she was ditching DADA class and their insinuations as to why. A few Slytherins even knew about her parents being Death Eaters, which made it so much worse. And so she sat. And waited for Draco.

He showed up not a moment later and sat beside her. Tears fell down onto Katie's cheeks as she retold the events of that day. Draco just listened and waited for her to finish. When she stopped talking, he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Fuck them, Katie. Who cares what they think or what they know. They don't even matter. None of them matter," he said soothingly.

__

**

- The walls you build around yourself,

I guess they also keep you here.

Are you afraid of what they think?

Whoever "they" happen to be.

Or are you hiding from the scars of your own reality? -

Staind - "Reality"

**

"But they're all right!" Katie cried out, "I can't stand this at all. I felt strong at the end of last year and during the summer. And now these letters and the fucking dreams and the visions. Now I just feel weak," she said leaning against Draco, "Why can't I be normal? Have a normal family and a normal life. And be invisible again."

__

**

- I wish that I could disappear,

Unzip my skin and leave it here.

So I could be no one again,

And never let nobody,

I'd let nobody,

I'd let nobody in -

Staind - "Blow Away"

**

"If you were normal, you'd be like everybody else. And if you were like everybody else, you wouldn't be the girl that I care so much about that I'm risking getting caught by both Filch and Snape to come see," Draco said, rubbing her arm absently.

Katie hugged him around his chest, they way he had done to her so many times before. "Thanks, Draco."

"Don't mention it. And the next person that says anything to you, tell them to fuck off and be done with it. You don't have to stand there and take that," he said as she sat up.

He gave her a quick smile before standing and offering her a hand. She took his offered hand and he helped her up. They said goodnight and walked off in opposite directions, heading back toward their respective common rooms.

****

The next thing Katie knew, the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were arriving. The night of October 30th, the entire school stood on the staircase leading to the front doors. The Beauxbatons students arrived in a large powder blue carriage, drawn by enormous golden horses. When the Headmistress, who was as big as Hagrid, Madame Maxime approached with her students, one boy stuck out among them. Katie elbowed Angelina hard, and pulled her down so she could whisper to her.

"Ang! It's the boy from Diagon Alley. From the parchment store."

Angelina looked down at the small group of students in pale blue robes, and upon spotting the boy that had flirted with Katie, she sputtered and smacked her hand over her mouth, before turning her head to tell Alicia. Alicia had a similar reaction which earned all three of them a reprimand from Professor McGonagall.

A short while later, the Durmstrang students arrived and Katie felt a shiver go through her when she saw, who had to be, the Headmaster of the school approach with his students. Snape had told her that his name was Igor Karkaroff and that he was a former Death Eater. To Katie, he looked to be a weak and nervous man. Snape had been right in saying that Karkaroff wouldn't dare make an attempt to hurt her.

****

The feast that night was extravagant, to say the least. Foods from the home countries of the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students were served, but Katie had a hard time being able to eat anything without feeling sick. At one point, she did have to drag Angelina to the bathrooms with her. Angelina stood outside the stall as Katie let out a dry heave, before opening the door and kneeling down beside her friend.

"Katie, why don't I take you to Madam Pomfrey? Maybe you've got a touch of the flu," she said placing the back of her hand on Katie's forehead.

Her forehead was rather warm, but Katie knew why. The potion Snape had made for her to deal with the pain induced by the visions had some unhappy side effects. She only felt sick when she was about to have a vision or right after. Which is why she had brought Angelina with her. She felt so weak after the visions.

"Just a side effect," Katie got out before clutching her stomach in pain.

It felt as if someone had stabbed her in the abdomen. She felt Angelina grasp her shoulders and call her name before her vision went black and she had to close her eyes against the simulated blindness. The picture against her eyelids wasn't much brighter. It was night, and outside. In a maze. And two hands grabbing hold of a trophy. And then it was gone and Katie opened her eyes and was able to see again.

"Katie? Kate! What in the hell is happening to you? What are you hiding from us?" Angelina said and Katie could hear the tears in her friends voice.

Not being able to find her voice, she simply shook her head and hugged Angelina.

"Katie, if there's something wrong, I can help you. Well, I can try. Or we could go to Snape, you know," she said, pulling away from Katie, "Just don't hide things from me."

Katie cleared her throat and locked eyes with Angelina. "Over the summer, I started having these dreams. Very vivid dreams. And what happened in them was irrelevant to the information in them," she said swallowing thickly, "I have a hereditary Seer ability. But its so weak, that I can't control it, or have complete visions. It's just scenes of things. And I have no idea what they mean. And Snape said I won't until its too late. He gave me a potion to deal with the pain, but its making me sick as you can see," Katie looked away from Angelina and wiped at the tears that had leaked from her eyes, "I hate this. I can't ever be a normal witch. No, I have to have stupid powers that I can't even control."

Angelina's face contorted and she too began to cry. "Oh, Katie. I'm so sorry!" she said throwing her arms around Katie, "You poor thing."

Angelina pulled away from Katie and stood slowly, helping Katie up as she did. Once out of the stall, Katie leaned against a nearby wall and took a few deep breaths.

"Do you think you can make it, or do you need some help?" Angelina asked.

"I can make it. If I start to wobble, catch me."

"Can do," Angelina said smiling at her friend, "You need to tell Snape you know. About the potion not helping. It's not good to keep doing this to yourself."

Katie nodded slightly and walked with Angelina back into the Great Hall.


	4. 4

__

A/N : Now, I had this chapter all planned out, but after reading "The Goblet of Fire" and "The Four Champions" chapters again, I found a discretion. Unlike in PoA, there was no Hogsmeade trip on Halloween in GoF. Well, if there was, Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not go. They visited with Hagrid. So my thought process had to start all over. And Oli's return will now be delayed. But maybe I can plot that storyline out a little more until then.

****

When Angelina and Katie returned to the table, Fred leaned across it to talk to Katie.

"Are you alright?"

Katie froze a moment too long and Angelina smiled at Fred, while placing a hand on Katie's shoulder.

"It's just the food is all. Its not really agreeing with me all that well either," she said, and as soon as she did, the plates were cleared and the Hall grew quiet.

Dumbledore brought out the "impartial" judge that Fred, George, and Lee would have to fool if they wanted to enter. It was a goblet, and it looked to be an extremely magical object. But that didn't seem to deter the boys, who had already decided to make an Aging Potion. It was a rather complicated potion and since Katie had refused to help them, she was sure they had asked Angelina for supervision to make sure everything was added properly.

Katie couldn't take her eyes off of the goblet. Flames of white and blue were dancing inside of it. It really was beautiful. But soon enough, Dumbledore was dismissing them to their dormitories. As Katie headed towards the exit with Fred, George, Angelina, Lee, and Alicia, a hand on her arm stopped her progress and she turned to come face to face with the boy from Diagon Alley.

Angelina and Alicia dissolved into giggles behind her and Katie rolled her eyes before smiling at the boy.

"Hi again."

"Hi," he said smiling, but his smile disappeared when Fred and George appeared behind her.

Katie turned and glared at Fred and George, who were glaring at the boy.

"Sorry about them."

The boy shook his head. "I thought maybe one of them was your boyfriend, perhaps."

Katie laughed. "No way. They're my best friends. My boyfriend graduated last year."

The boy nodded. "Well, since we may be schooling together, I thought it would be alright to ask your name."

"Oh. I'm Katie Bell."

"Nice to meet you, Katie. I'm Christian. Christian Madden."

Katie smiled again, and Fred yanked on her arm, pulling her away.

"Come on Katie, we have to go."

Katie turned her head and waved to Christian. "I'll see you later then, Christian."

Christian smiled through the crowd and waved. Katie reached down to try and pry Fred's hand off of her arm as Angelina yelled at him.

"Frederick Weasley! Let go of her!"

Fred stopped seeing as there was a back-up at the exit to the Hall and looked down at Katie. "What the hell was that! How do you know that guy?"

Angelina didn't giggle that time and neither did Alicia. They were both too puzzled at Fred's behavior.

"I met him in Diagon Alley over the summer. When I met up with Ang and Alicia. Now let go of my arm!" she shouted and people turned to stare.

*

Up at the faculty table, Severus watched as Katie conversed with a student from Beauxbatons. He heard her introduce herself as Karkaroff went by them. The man paused and stared at her before sneering and steering his students toward the door.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, before disappearing out an exit at the back of the Hall.

*

Fred let go of her arm and glared at her. "What was going on back there between you and French-y? And how did he know about Oliver?"

"Because he kind of flirted with me in Diagon Alley and I told him that I have a boyfriend. Merlin, Fred, what the fuck is your problem?" Katie said rubbing her arm absently.

Fred crouched down slightly, head bowed, and looked up then to look at her eye to eye. "I'm just looking out for you," he said sighing, "He was flirting an you were flirting back. I just didn't want you to leave Oliver for someone like that," he said and continued on at the surprised look on Katie's face, "Guys in this school are going to think that because he's out of sight, that he might not be on your mind. Harsh, but true," he said sighing again, "People are going to flirt with you, Kate. You're a cute little thing."

Katie blushed, but noticed that her hands were shaking. Fred must have noticed too, because he grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it reassuringly.

"And most of them will not act like Flint did."

He gathered Katie to him and hugged her tightly. "It would crush Oliver, you know."

Katie laughed and the tension disappeared as she pushed Fred away from her and smacked him in a teasing manner. "Who do you think I am, Fred Weasley? Christian seems nice, but I love Oliver. I wouldn't ever leave him."

Fred's face took on a contemplative look. "How come you laughed when he asked if I was your boyfriend?"

Katie scrunched up her face as if she dreaded the thought and hid behind Lee at Fred's mischievous grin. But Lee wasn't having it. He stepped aside and allowed Fred to grab her.

"Lee!"

"Sorry, Kate. That was a low blow."

Fred had his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they made their way slowly from the entrance hall to the marble staircase.

"Come on, Kate. Is it that hard to imagine me as your boyfriend?"

Katie looked at him with a mixture of amusement and repulsion on her face. "Fred, you're nice and all, but you're like my brother and that's just gross."

Fred smiled down at her as they started up the marble staircase. "This coming from the girl who gave me my first kiss."

Katie paled and looked up at him, as their friends gathered around them.

"Where was I?" George asked scandalized.

"You were in the kitchen with mum and Kate and I were out in the garden playing with the gnomes-"

Realization hit Katie as she remembered the day and she cut him off. "That was not a kiss, Fred! We were five!" she said, but to her extreme dislike, Fred kept on talking.

"And one of the gnomes bit Katie, I tossed it, and she kissed me because I saved her from the mean gnome."

Their friends broke into a chorus of "Awwww!" and Katie scrambled out of Fred's grip, blushing madly.

"You make me sound like some sort of damsel in distress."

"Well, you did say, 'My hero!' before kissing me," Fred said arching an eyebrow suggestively.

Katie glared at him and stalked ahead of the group. Even though she knew that this as all in fun, she couldn't help feeling it hit a chord deep down. She knew deep down that Draco had feelings for her. Some sort of feelings. And it was obvious that Christian was attracted to her. She had never realized that people could be attracted to her before Oliver had told her so. It's not like she was exceptionally pretty or anything. If anything, she was rather plain. And now Fred was telling her to expect this! To anticipate the fact that guys would be flirting with her.

She couldn't help but wondering what they saw in her then. In the middle of her thoughts, her vision began to get fuzzy and she felt a little dizzy. That was before everything went black.

****

When she opened her eyes next, she was lying on the couch in the common room, and she heard George reprimanding people very loudly.

"Keep walking. Nothing to see," he said, presumably to hordes of younger students.

Fred reached out and placed a hand on her forehead. "Kate? You with us?"

Katie nodded weakly.

"You're really clammy. And you passed out in the middle of the hallway. I think we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Katie groaned. "No, evil hospital pajamas."

Angelina laughed from somewhere behind her. "How about we get you to bed, and in the morning, I'll take you to Pomfrey. Since it's Saturday and we don't have to worry about classes."

Katie nodded again and smiled. "Good plan."

She watched as Fred walked around the couch and bent down to pick her up.

"I don't want to hear that you're not a damsel, I'm carrying you and that's that. Now, arms around my neck, Kate."

Katie did as Fred told her, too woozy to argue. And when Fred lifted her a little too quickly from the couch, she ducked her head against his shoulder to block out the whirl of colors.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said quietly as he started up the stairs.

Angelina and Alicia walked ahead of them and opened the door to their dormitory. Fred carried her all the way over to her bed, and Katie really did feel like a damsel. Angelina pulled back her covers and Fred set her down gently. Katie gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Fred."

Fred leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then moved to tuck a piece of hair behind her ears. "Promise me you'll go see Pomfrey tomorrow morning. You really don't look so good."

Katie nodded. "Promise."

"I'll make sure she gets there," Alicia offered, "cause you wanted to enter tomorrow, didn't you Ang?"

Katie heard Angelina sigh. "Yeah I did," she said looking at Alicia, "Make sure she gets there and that she tells Pomfrey about a certain 'medication' she's been taking."

Alicia nodded and didn't question it. Fred looked at the two of them curiously before standing and leaving.

"Sleep well, Kate," he said as he exited.

Angelina sat on her bed, close enough that Alicia wouldn't hear. "You have to talk to Snape, alright? You probably fainted because you haven't been eating. It's making you sick."

Katie nodded. "I will."

__

**

- Thank you to the people in my life,

For putting up with me.

And thank you for the time you sacrificed,

All on account of me.

For all the times I didn't say,

The times I didn't say.

For all the times I didn't say,

The times I didn't say -

Staind - "Intro"

**

****  


The next morning, Alicia walked Katie up to Madam Pomfrey and Katie convinced her to leave her there. Madam Pomfrey took her into her office and offered her a seat.

"Reaction to the that potion, Miss Bell?"

Katie nodded. "I can't keep anything down and I passed out walking down the hallway last night. And it wasn't helping with the visions either. I felt sick before or after them, almost like a warning."

Madam Pomfrey nodded knowingly and went over to a shelf behind her desk. After rummaging for a few seconds, she came over victorious.

"This will purge the potion from your blood stream. By lunchtime today, you should be able to eat and not feel queasy."

Katie took the phial of red liquid and looked at it skeptically. "Purge? It won't make me sicker, will it?"

"No, it simply dissolves the remnants of the potion. Go on and take it so you can go down to breakfast. I'll contact Professor Snape in case there was another potion he'd like you to try."

Katie nodded her thanks and downed the liquid which burned her throat on the way down. After swallowing several times to alleviate the sting, she handed the empty phial to Madam Pomfrey and left the Hospital Wing. As she walked down towards the Great Hall, Katie saw Cedric ahead of her.

"Cedric, wait up!"

Cedric turned and smiled. "Hey, Katie. Feeling better?"

Katie looked at him curiously.

"I ran into Angelina earlier. She said you were a bit under the weather."

Katie silently cursed Angelina for making Cedric worry. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better. Would you walk me to the Great Hall or are you meeting Cho?"

"Can't I do both?" he asked holding an arm out for her.

Katie latched on to it. "I suppose so."

They met up with Cho at the top of the stairs. Katie walked along ahead of them after greeting Cho. She wanted to leave them to talk without her crowding them. She walked into the Great Hall as Fred, George, and Lee exited. Fred and George were sporting beards and Lee was howling with laughter. Katie couldn't help but join them.

"What happened to you two!"

"Dumbledore's Age Line," Fred said smiling, "That prat would have been safe," he said pointing to George, "if he wouldn't have crossed the Line to congratulate me."

Lee looked as if he was about to say something, but he dissolved into laugher before it could happen. Fred and George simultaneously rolled their eyes and walked past Katie and up the stairs. Lee followed wailing something about, "You should have seen his face!" before doubling over again. Katie shook her head and walked into the Great Hall.


	5. 5

****

Katie approached the table just as Seamus Finnigan was sharing his opinion of Cedric. As she sat, she arched an eyebrow in his direction, and the Irishman promptly blushed.

"Sorry, Katie."

Katie nodded, and turned smiling to Angelina. "So, you entered?"

"Yeah," Angelina said.

"That's good," Katie said, although her voice betrayed her with a hint of worry.

"Kate, don't worry about a thing, ok? I doubt I'll even get picked," but she stopped with a hint of a smile on her face, "Why, hello Christian."

Katie turned and looked at the boy standing behind her. He grinned broadly.

"Hello again. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all," Katie said motioning to the empty space before Alicia burst into giggles, "Oh, please!" she said staring at Alicia in disbelief, "I'm sorry about them," she said to Christian.

"It's no problem."

Katie took a moment to actually look at this boy. Light brown, messy hair. Bright blue eyes. Not to tall. Nice build as far as she could tell. She could understand why Alicia and Angelina acted the way they did, he did have an amazing smile. _'But honestly,' _Katie thought, _'Every time he's around?'_

"So, Katie, since we had no chance to talk last night, tell me about yourself," Christian asked confidently, turning to face her on the bench.

She started to talk, when Ron and Harry passed with Hermione leaving the Hall. Ron paused as he did and looked at Christian curiously. He went to speak, but Katie reached up and placed a hand over his mouth.

"What, Ron?" she said looking at him.

Ron took her and away from his mouth and arched an eyebrow at her. "Making friends?"

"Why not?"

Ron shrugged. "Was thinking of doing the same is all," he said, his eyes going right to a very pretty girl also from Beauxbatons.

Katie rolled her eyes and she heard Christian laugh.

"Good luck, my friend," he said directed at Ron.

Ron let go of Katie's hand and waved as Harry whisked him off, winking at Katie. Katie made a mental note to thank Harry later. She turned back to Christian shaking her head.

"You'll recognize the Weasley's by their red hair. There's four of them attending Hogwarts at the moment. Avoid them," Katie said smiling, "Uh, about me? Well, not much to tell, really."

"Well, what about your family?"

"I- I don't really have a family anymore," Katie said fidgeting in her seat.

Christian furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry, Katie. I didn't mean to bring up something that would make you uncomfortable."

Katie smiled at him. "It's ok. I've gotten used to it."

Christian nodded. "Well, what about your boyfriend?" he asked with added interest at the spark in Katie's eye.

"His name's Oliver. He's on the Reserve team for Puddlemere United," she said turning to Angelina, a grin on her face, "Did you realize the abbreviation of Puddlemere United is P.U.?" she asked, causing Angelina and Alicia to burst into giggles, Katie soon following.

"Oh, I hope they don't put that on their robes," Angelina said between fits of giggles.

"I think they do!" Katie said laughing.

"Poor Ol," Alicia said wiping at her eyes, "That's payback for all those practices at the crack of dawn."

"Here, here!" Angelina said calming herself.

Katie turned back to Christian enjoying the amused expression on his face. "He was our Quidditch Team's captain."

"School team?" Christian asked a little confused.

"No, House team. We have four Houses, one named after each of the original founders. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. And with four teams, we have our own Quidditch Cup competition, which Gryffindor won last year," Katie said proudly.

"What position do you play?"

"Chaser. Angelina and Alicia there are the other two Chasers on the team. The Weasley Twins, Fred and George, are our Beaters. We're short a Keeper now, because of Oliver graduating. And Harry Potter's our Seeker."

"Fantastic," Christian said, thoroughly impressed, "We don't have Quidditch at Beauxbatons. You have to join a local team if you want to learn," he said a little sadly, "So, what else about this Oliver of yours?"

Katie blushed. "Nothing much else to say. He's a great guy and a great Quidditch player."

Christian smiled and Katie thought of something suddenly.

"How come you don't attend Hogwarts? You're obviously not French."

"Well, my parents went to Beauxbatons, so naturally, so do I. I took the job in Diagon Alley for some new scenery."

"But you speak perfect English?" Katie said, thrown that this boy actually lived in the same country that he schooled.

"Well, we lived in London until I got my Beauxbatons certificate, and then we moved to a village not far from the school."

Katie nodded, when a group approached from behind her. It was the other Beauxbatons students.

"Come on, Christian. We 'ave to get back to ze carriage. Madame Maxime's orders," a girl with long blonde hair said importantly, looking down her nose at Katie.

She reminded Katie of a French version of Paris. Christian smiled at Katie.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Katie. And you too, Angelina and Alicia, was it?"

The two girls nodded and smiled back at him. He looked up at the blonde girl, who tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes, yes, Fleur, I'm coming. I'll see you later, perhaps, Katie," he said standing and following his classmates out of the Great Hall.

Katie turned back to Angelina and Alicia. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Let's go see how Fred and George are doing, and then decide," Angelina said standing, "Maybe they're beardless by now."

*

An owl swooped down onto the faculty table in front of Severus. He looked at the bird strangely, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere, so he took the letter from it. It gave an indignant hoot and turned around to show its tail feathers before flying off. Severus frowned and left the Great Hall through the back entrance and down into the dungeons. Once in his chambers, he opened the letter, now knowing what to expect. Sitting down, he proceeded to read the letter.

__

Severus,

I'm writing in regards to my daughter, Katie. Carolyn doesn't know I'm sending this to you, but I have to know something. Has she shown her gift yet? I know it has to show itself eventually, but I needed to ask.

How is she faring on her own?

Just thought I'd ask.

Sincerely,

Andrew Bell

Severus stood, with the parchment in his shaking hands, and walked to the fire, tossing the letter into the flames. Anger coursed through his blood like poison. Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, he let his chambers and headed for the Headmasters office.

*

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie met Fred, George, and Lee on their way up the marble staircase. Fred and George were now clean shaven and Lee was still choking back laughter.

"I must say," Angelina said looking the twins over, "Much better without the beards."

Fred grinned. "I know."

Katie looked between her friends with a flutter in her heart. _'They really need to start dating,'_ she thought.

But before she could say anything, Lee had linked arms with her and was walking her away from the group.

"Fancy a walk?" he asked innocently.

"Sure," she said waving to the rest of their group over her shoulder, "Why?"

"No reason," he said holding the door open for her, "We haven't had a chance to talk in a while, is all."

Katie felt better as soon as she walked out of the school, which was good. Maybe some fresh air would do her good. Lee always did know what was best for her. He linked arms again with her and they walked off in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch.

"So, eventful or uneventful summer?" Lee offered as a start.

"Definitely eventful," Katie said leaning against his arm as she walked.

"Really, do tell," Lee said nudging her slightly.

"Well, it's not all good stuff-"

"Good, bad, I'll take what I can get," Lee said winking.

Katie laughed. "Alright. You asked for it," Katie said taking a deep breath, "Well I told you about my parents already. And my dreams, and my anonymous letters," she said watching Lee nod, "Well, now I'm getting visions. Like pieces of a movie, playing in my mind. But they're so vague and they don't have anyone we know in them."

Lee's eyes widened at this, but he didn't question it.

"I've had a few so far, some I can't even remember because the pain was so bad. So Snape made me a potion, but it made me sick."

"So that's what's been wrong with you," Lee said, placing his arm around her shoulders, "You seemed a little out of sorts."

"Yeah, uh, and what else? Oh, that ring that Oliver gave me," she said showing him her right hand, "It has a Phoenix Tear in it. Its like protection type thing. It warns him if I'm in pain or danger," she said and then thought that over, "How come he hasn't been showing up whenever I have my visions?"

Lee's brow furrowed at that. "Maybe because it's caused by the visions, so it's more mental than physical."

"Maybe," Katie said, "He did have to come here once over the summer."

Lee stopped their progress and turned to her expectantly. Katie took a deep breath and looked at Lee seriously.

"I opened the top drawer of my bureau to put all my letters in there, and there in the corner was my piece of glass and a note attached," Katie said sadly, "And it was from Paris," she said, tears welling in her eyes, "And for some reason, I decided to-"

Lee gathered Katie to him and cut off her statement, knowing what she was about to say. Katie tried to keep her emotions in check, but tears leaked from her eyes anyway as she relaxed into Lee's embrace.

"It's alright, love," Lee said soothingly.

Katie pulled out of the embrace and wiped at her eyes. "You know, I really miss Oliver," Katie said softly.

Lee gave her a weak smile. "I can imagine you do," he said placing an arm around her once more and continuing their walk.

"I mean, you and Fred, and George, and Ang, and Alicia, you guys are great. You're better than great," Katie said looking at him, "But-"

"I know, Kate. It's different. You don't have to explain it to me, love," Lee said winking at her.

Katie leaned her head so it rested comfortably on Lee's shoulder. "And something else happened over the summer," she said softly.

Lee said nothing, but gave her shoulder a squeeze to encourage her.

"Well, you see, after what happened last year, I, uh, got to talking with Draco Malfoy about some things," she said looking up at Lee to gauge his reaction.

Lee calmly looked down at her, and arched an eyebrow as if asking for further explanation.

"Because he cuts himself too, because his father beats him up pretty badly. And well, he beat him pretty badly over the summer, and Draco ran away and came here," Katie said looking at the ground, "It was really sad, Lee. He's like this broken little boy inside."

"Is that why he acts like a right brat all the time?" Lee said, a note of sarcasm in his tone.

Katie sighed. "You don't have to believe me. Just know that he's my friend," she said kicking at a rock on the ground, "I think he has a bit of a crush on me though."

Lee laughed from beside her, causing Katie to smile. "Oh, that's rich! Like that would ever work," Lee said laughing.

Katie just smiled and shook her head. "I know he'd never act on it, but certain things he says. And he gets this look in his eyes like he wants to do something or say something and he never does. I think he's afraid I wouldn't be his friend anymore. It's weird," Katie said sighing, "It's like we need each other in some way. Because we've both been through things that you guys couldn't possibly understand if I talk to you about them," she said softly, "No offense."

Lee shrugged. "None taken. It's understandable. You had your parents as parents, and Malfoy's got Lucius. No contest against my parents, or Ang, Alicia, or the Twin's parents. I get it."

"I'm glad. I don't want anyone mad at me."

*

"Severus, I have many things to oversee today. Please tell me that this is of great importance," Albus said, watching Severus pace around before him.

"I just received a letter from Andrew Bell," he said heatedly.

Albus' eyes widened behind his half-moon spectacles. "Ah, I see."

"He wanted to know how Katie was and if she'd started having visions yet! The unmitigated gall of that man," Severus said taking a break from his pacing to look at Albus, "Why now? After a year," he said sitting in a chair before Albus' desk, "I just don't understand it."

"I cannot answer that for you, my boy. But I suggest that you don't tell Miss Bell about this. It would only cause her more worry."

"Of course," he said before there was an interruption of the door opening.

"There you are, Severus," Poppy said shaking her head, "I've been searching this castle for you."

"What do you need, Poppy?" Severus asked curiously.

"That potion you made for Katie didn't work. It gave her flu like symptoms. You should have seen her this morning. She looked like the walking dead," she said seriously, "I don't know why she didn't come to me sooner. I gave her something to get it out of her system, but I thought you should know, in case you wanted to try the alternative."

Severus nodded. "I thought that might have been a bit strong for her," he said sighing, "Is she alright?"

"She'll be able to keep food down by lunchtime," Poppy said smiling, "Her friend, Miss Spinnet, informed me that she hasn't been eating."

Running a hand through his hair, Severus looked at Albus, a defeated look on his face. "I'm going to go mad, you know this, don't you? Raising a teenager."

Albus chuckled. "Miss Bell will be fine. You'll be fine. Quit worrying so much, Severus. You'll fast become an old man like me."

"I already am," Severus muttered as he stood and left the Headmaster's office.


	6. 6

****

Sitting down to the Halloween Feast that night, anticipation hung in the air. In just a little over an hour, the Goblet of Fire would pick it's three Champions. The Gryffindors were all hoping for Angelina, the Hufflepuffs were counting on Cedric, the Slytherins were rooting for Warrington, and Katie had seen Roger Davies put his name in for Ravenclaw. She looked around the Hall at all the eager and impatient faces, and wondered how they could be so calm about this.

Looking up at the faculty table, Katie noticed that both Ludo Bagman and Percy's boss, Mr. Crouch were both present again. Her eyes scanned over to Snape, who was busy examining his food and looked as if something on his mind. Furrowing her brow, she looked back at her own food, unconsciously mimicking his movements. She felt as if she were just waiting for a bomb to drop. So much so, her stomach had turned into a big knot and she sat her fork down before putting her head in her hands.

__

**

- I'm sitting here crying here,

You're alone and dying there,

Waiting for bad news.

Like walking on broken glass,

No answers for what was asked,

You're all alone -

Mest - "Walking on Broken Glass"

**

The tears came like second nature to her. She had two childhood friends, one good friend, and one new friend vying for this stupid Tournament. She had known Angelina and Roger for as long as she could remember. They were as close as family to her, even though she didn't see Roger as much as she would have liked. Then there was Cedric, whom she now regretted not getting to know sooner. This was his last year at Hogwarts. And now Christian, who seemed a nice enough guy.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and sniffed as she looked up into Fred's worried face.

"What's wrong, Kate?" he asked furrowing his brow, "Wait, take that back," he said, a smile washing some of the worry from his face.

Katie gave him a quick smile, and wiped at her cheeks. "I just hate this, you know."

Fred moved his hand to her other shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "You sensitive, little person," he said softly.

Katie laughed lightly at that, but made no move to resist Fred's motions. She felt someone, presumably George, pat her head.

"Everything'll be fine, kid."

As soon as he said that, quiet fell over the Hall, as Dumbledore announced that it was almost time for the Champions to be announced. A moment later, a whooshing sound filled the Hall and all the candles, except those in the carved pumpkins, went out. An eerie glow filled the Hall from the Goblet. Katie sat up straighter and turned in her seat to watch the Goblet at the front of the Hall.

"Any second," Lee whispered from is seat on the other side of Fred.

Suddenly red sparks shot out of the Goblet and with it a piece of paper.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be, Victor Krum."

Applause ran out through the hall as Krum made his way from the Slytherin table to the room adjoining the Great Hall. Seconds later, the process was repeated.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is, Fleur Delacour!"

Katie watched the snooty girl from earlier follow the same path as Krum to polite applause. She felt her heart lighten knowing Christian hadn't been chosen. _'Now if only Warrington gets picked for Hogwarts,'_ she said closing her eyes in hope and grabbing a hold of Fred's hand as it sat between them. He looked at her oddly and gave her hand a squeeze, before looking back up toward the Goblet. The next second, another piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet and Dumbledore prepared to read from it.

"The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!"

A roar went up from the Hufflepuff that was so loud, so one noticed that Katie was now sobbing. She let go of Fred's hand and brought both of her hands to her face. Fred turned in his seat and pulled her to him.

"Don't cry, Kate," he whispered by her ear, "Please don't cry."

Katie buried her head in his shoulder and tried to calm herself, as she listened to the applause still raging on for Cedric. Pulling away a few moments later, Katie wiped at her eyes and fought to keep her composure, as Dumbledore was speaking about supporting the Champions. All of a sudden, he stopped talking and Katie peered over Fred's shoulder as he turned to see what was going on. The Goblet had turned red again and another piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet. Dumbledore looked at the slip of parchment for many moments before clearing his throat and reading it.

"Harry Potter."

Katie was sure that if she hadn't been sitting, her knees would have given out. Silent tears were filling her eyes as everyone in the Hall turned their attention to the Gryffindor table. Harry glanced up the table, his eyes betraying is calm looking face. He was scared out of his wits and Katie could see it. She blinked and the tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched Harry stand, stumble, walk up to the faculty table, and continue to the small room.

The teachers scrambled at the faculty before sweeping off to the small room, Ludo Bagman, Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime in the lead.

"Well, I suggest that you all head up to you respective Towers. Sleep well," Dumbledore said, a frown set in his face and the twinkle gone from his eyes.

Katie felt Fred hoist her to her feet and bring a hand to her cheek.

"Alright, kid?"

Katie looked past Fred and caught Snape's eye as he swept across the Hall and into the room. He looked as bad as she felt. Fred moved to catch her eye and she blinked a few times before meeting his eyes.

"Are you alright to make it by yourself, or do you want me to help you?"

Katie felt weak and sick and wanted nothing more than to make Fred carry her. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse and sounded as if she hadn't used it in years.

"Can you help me?"

Fred smiled sadly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll help you."

Taking her arm and placing it around his neck, Fred began to slowly walk them from the Hall, his hand on the small of her back to steady her. She could hear Angelina and Alicia fussing from the other side of the table, but it was muffled. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and her own breathing.

Seven staircases felt like an eternity, and when they finally entered the common room, it felt as if someone had turned the mute off in Katie's ears as the celebrating Gryffindors chatter hit her ears full force. She removed her arm from around Fred's neck and clamped her hands over her ears. Angelina and Alicia took over from there. Grabbing each of Katie's arms, the pulled he through the crowd and up the stairs to their dorm. Once inside, Angelina shut and locked the door. The three of them walked over to Katie's bed and sat down. Katie didn't want to cry anymore.

"Are you going to be alright if we go downstairs? I know you need your rest," Angelina said placing a hand on her forehead.

Alicia stood and walked over to Katie's bedside table and picked up Mikey. Holding it out to her, Katie took hold of him weakly.

"Yeah. I do need to sleep."

"I'll come up and check on you, ok?" Angelina said softly, rubbing Katie's back.

Katie nodded weakly, as Angelina stood.

"Which drawer are your pajamas in?" she asked smiling.

"Third," Katie said, hugging Mikey to her chest.

Idly she thought that everyone deserved at least one best friend and a loyal teddy bear in their life. Angelina pulled out a sleep shirt and the pants that went with it and sat them beside Katie. Crouching before Katie, Angelina looked at her seriously.

"Things will work out, ok? This isn't the end of the world."

Katie gave a weak smile. "Just worried is all."

Angelina smiled and stood. "We'll be back to check on you, and you better be asleep," she chided teasingly.

Katie smiled at her friends as they left the room, but couldn't help taking Angelina's words literally.

__

**

- The end of the world's in front of me,

Hard to believe,

All I see.

It comes so close but pulls away,

To let me stay,

Another day.

It's one chance in your lifetime,

But it won't be the last time.

It seems there's always the next hill to climb,

And you know there's a lifetime -

Mest - "Chance Of A Lifetime"

**

She sat Mikey down on the bed beside her and used the last of her strength to pull herself to her feet and walk to the bathroom, pajamas in hand. She hated being emotionally drained. She spoke like a child and had the strength of one. It really wasn't any fun. She disposed of her uniform in the bin for the house-elves and pulled on her pajamas. After splashing some water on her face, she walked back over to her bed. Organizing her blankets was a strenuous exercise, but as she snuggled down into the warmness, she didn't mind it. Gathering Mikey close, she sighed and realized how much she needed Oliver at that moment. She closed her eyes against the tears forming in them and willed sleep to come.

****

The next morning at breakfast, Katie didn't eat, but instead spent her time writing a lengthy letter to Oliver, practically begging him to try and come for the next Hogsmeade trip on November 22nd. She made Fred read it to make sure she hadn't gone into needy-girlfriend mode. Fred had smiled at her.

"I'm sure he'd be here within the hour if he was allowed to be. You could never sound needy, Kate."

With that reassurance, Katie marched up to the Owlery, passing Hermione and Harry as she went. Giving the letter to an eager looking tawny owl, she watched as it flew off into the cloudy sky. Turning around, she jumped at seeing that she wasn't alone.

"Cedric!" she said, a hand over her heart.

Cedric smiled sheepishly. "You looked so lost in thought," he said, raising the parchment in his hand, "Have to send off a letter to mum and dad about getting picked, you know."

Katie nodded numbly and watched Cedric send his letter off before turning and looking out the window again. She felt warmth beside her a moment later.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No."

They stood in silence, watching the clouds float across the sky stretched out in front of them. Cedric leaned his elbows on the ledge to get down to her height and moved closer to her.

"Who'd you write to?" he said softy.

"Oliver," Katie said sighing, "I didn't think I'd miss him so much. I tried thinking about how annoying he was, you know, waking the team up at the crack of dawn for practice," she said, a sad smile gracing her face, "But it only made me miss him more."

"You're in love," Cedric said simply, "of course you're going to miss him madly."

He nudged her arm lightly, causing Katie to smile and nudge him back.

"Ah, a genuine smile. I've missed those, Miss Bell."

Katie laughed and shook her head. "Have you, Mr. Diggory?"

Cedric nudged her again and Katie burst into giggles. Cedric's bemused expression only fueled her further.

"Merlin, we sounded like something out of a Jane Austen novel."

"Jane Who?" Cedric asked, smiling at Katie's amusement.

"Muggle author, never mind, you uncultured wizard."

"I beg your pardon," Cedric said laughing, "Uncultured? Whose the girl laughing amongst hay, owls, and subsequently, owl shit?"

Katie pulled herself up and tried to stop laughing. "Certainly not me."

"You're absolutely mad, you know that right?" Cedric said grinning.

"Well then you must be too. I'm told madness is contagious. I'm sure I caught my madness from the Weasley household," Katie said grinning back at him.

Cedric shook his head and took her hand. "I'm taking you back to your friends before you hurt yourself."

Katie smiled and let herself be led, feeling more like herself than she had in a long while.


	7. 7

****

The following morning, Katie received a reply from Oliver.

__

Dear Katie,

I just checked with my coach, and we don't have any practices that weekend. I would have begged him for the time off anyway. He's been working us like house-elves, but its worth it. The main team and the reserves are playing at top form.

Merlin, I miss you more than I can express in words. Even with practice taking up most of my days, my only thoughts are of you.

I'm afraid I have to keep this short. I'm already late for practice.

I'll meet you in The Three Broomsticks. I can't wait to see you again.

I love you, Katie Bell. And just know that everything happens for a reason. Don't worry about things that you can't control.

Love,

Oliver Wood

****

The weeks that followed seemed to pass by like minutes. Besides classes and tests, the only thing that filled people's hours were the meddlesome articles in The Daily Prophet. Katie made herself a button that read :

__

Rita Skeeter is a Cow!

and charmed it to glow bright red. She wore it everywhere and was reprimanded by Dumbledore, although the Headmaster didn't seem as upset as he had tried to sound. The twinkle in his eye gave him away.

She got quite a few requests from some of the Gryffindors and began selling them for three Sickles, four if they wanted it charmed a different color. But Professor McGonagall quickly stopped her business, but not before buying one.

"I know the Headmaster has quite a collection of past pranks dating back decades. This will be quite the addition."

She had smiled when telling her to stop selling them. It was obvious that she didn't disagree with Katie's opinion.

Katie had noticed that Ron had been acting strangely and rather distant for a while now. She cornered him in the common room.

"Something wrong, Ron?" she asked casually, taking a seat across the table from him.

Ron looked up at her, an annoyed expression set in his face, that he usually saved for Percy. "Haven't figured this one out yet?" he asked back before going back to his school work.

"I wouldn't have asked if I did," she said resting her chin on her hands and watching him closely, "Why aren't you talking to Harry?"

"Why should I? Bloody liar," he said frowning, "I mean, why didn't he tell me he'd found a way to enter?"

"You really believe he entered himself, then?"  
"Of course! Who else would have?"

"Someone who wanted to hurt him," she said placing a hand over Ron's mouth as he started to argue, "You know I'm right, Ron. It's happened every bloody year that he's attended Hogwarts," she said removing her hand when his brow furrowed in thought, "Just try and understand what he must be thinking right now. There's a very good chance that he may not know enough to complete the tasks. And then what? He might die, Ron."

Ron seemed to sober at that sentence. "I know what you're saying, Katie, but it still hurts. What if he wins? He doesn't need all that money."

"Is that what this is about, Ron? Money?!" Katie said arching an eyebrow, "You must have been dropped on your head as a child."

"You probably did it," Ron bit back.

Katie gaped at him. "Ronald Weasley, you take that back. You know you love me."

Ron smiled slightly. "Sorry, Kate," he said running a hand through his hair, "I just get tired of it. He's my best friend and he's famous and all, and he'll never have to worry about money. I'm just his side-kick. The poor Weasley kid."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm poor now too," Katie said smiling, "My parents took almost all of my money and the rest went to supplies for this year," she said leaving out the part about Snape.

Ron looked at her. "You say that like it's no big deal."

"Because it isn't. Money is the farthest thing from my mind. All I care about is my friends, my school work, and my boyfriend," she said seriously, "I thought you felt that way too."

"So did I," Ron said sighing.

"Just think about talking to Harry again, alright? He needs his friends right now."

Ron nodded, and Katie patted the top of his head before walking off toward her dorm.

****

The day of the Hogsmeade trip had finally come and Katie was practically skipping down to the Great Hall, Angelina and Alicia by her side. As they sat at the table, Fred, Lee, and George kept laughing at her. And rightly so. None of them had ever seen Katie fidget so much. Soon enough, owls poured into the Hall and began delivering their letters. An unmarked letter fell expertly into Katie's lap, and she tore it open seeing the owl looking at her expectantly.

__

Are you going into Hogsmeade today? - D

Katie pulled her color changing quill from her robes and penned a quick message back.

__

Yes, why? - K

She gave it to the owl and watched it fly over to the Slytherin table. She watched Draco closely as he scribbled a note back, while managing to eat bits of her breakfast. The owl flew back over to the table and Katie took the note from it's beak.

__

Would you mind meeting up with me? - D

Katie's heart sunk. _'Shit,'_ she thought jotting her note on the below his.

__

I can't. Oliver is coming in and meeting me at The Three Broomsticks. How about later tonight? - K

She sighed and sent the note off with the owl. She took a few more bites of her breakfast and watched for Draco's reaction. She watched as he took a fresh scrap of parchment from his pocket and began writing quickly. Katie watched as the last of the owls left the Hall, including the one they had been using. He looked up after pocketing his quill and gave her a little nod.

The next moment, they were being shooed from the Hall and towards the front doors. Once out on the grounds, Katie was in conversation with Angelina when she felt a piece of parchment being shoved into her left hand. She closed her hand around it and chanced a glance to her left. Draco was standing there, staring straight ahead and Katie almost laughed. But discretion was discretion, so she shoved the parchment into her pocket, went back to talking with Angelina and felt Draco leave her side and walk ahead with Crabbe and Goyle.

****

She left Angelina and Alicia to go to the dress shop while she went into the Three Broomsticks with Fred, George, and Lee. They were quickly joined by Ron, and the four boys went off to find a table while Katie stood on tip-toe to look over the crowd. She felt someone grab her hand and turned to see Oliver smiling down at her. Katie almost cried at the sight of him. He gave her hand a tug and led her over to a booth in the corner. Katie slid to sit on the inside of the booth and Oliver slid in on the outside and flagged down Madam Rosmerta. After ordering two Butterbeers, Oliver turned to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. Katie looked up at him and without a word, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he smiled.

"So, how have you been?"

Katie leaned against Oliver's side and sighed. "Not the best."

Oliver started absently rubbing her arm. "Why not?"

"The Tournament. Cedric and Harry got picked."

Oliver stopped his motions. "The article in The Daily Prophet didn't mention Diggory. How can there be two Champions from Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, but leave it to Rita Skeeter to fuck up that article," Katie sighed, "That woman is making Harry's life a living hell," she said showing Oliver her button.

Oliver laughed, but then turned serious again. "So they're letting Harry compete? Isn't he a little young?"

"Yeah. Like two years too young. They have to let him compete. If the Goblet turns out your name, you have to. It's a magical contract. But I think someone entered is name under a made-up school, so the Goblet would think four schools would be competing instead of three," Katie said sighing, "Either way, something's up. I've just a bad feeling about the whole thing."

Oliver was quiet for a moment when Madam Rosmerta brought their drinks over. After Madam Rosmerta left, Oliver looked at her seriously.

"Watch out for yourself, alright? I mean, I know Snape's around, but he can't be there all the time."

Katie furrowed her brow. "I always watch out for myself. I- I'm a safe person. I mean, without Flint at school, it's like, trouble free for me."

Oliver arched an eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm serious," Katie said honestly.

Oliver laughed. "Just be careful. Don't take after Fred and George and sneak out at night."

Katie forced a laugh and a confirmation that she wouldn't ever dare do something like that, all the while thinking about Draco. Which led to the note in her robes pocket. She wanted desperately to read it, but chided herself. Her boyfriend was here. Her boyfriend that didn't go to Hogwarts anymore. Her boyfriend who was making a special trip to see her. Her mind snapped back to the present when she heard Oliver speak.

"You know, I did a little research on your parents background," he was saying, pulling papers out of his pocket.

_'Oh Merlin, oh Merlin. Fuck!'_ Katie thought, not even daring to look at the papers.

"How come you didn't tell me that they associated with such high society? I mean, look," he said pointing to one of the papers, "they're on invites to every Wizarding social event of the season. My parents can't even get into half of these."

"How do you think I know Roger, Ol? I mean, his parents are loaded. We went to parties at his manor a lot," Katie said skimming the list, "'The Malfoy's'? You're fucking kidding me!" she said taking a sheet of paper and reading it more closely.

Mainly memorizing the names to ask Severus about later.

_'Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Bell'_ Katie ticked off in her mind.

"What's this one for?" Katie asked Oliver.

"Christmas party, why?"

"I can't let Draco go home over Christmas," Katie murmured.

"Speaking of, how is the little brat?" Oliver said smirking.

"He's fine, but we're not allowed to talk anymore," Katie said returning to sifting through the papers, "Can I have these?"

"Yeah sure. What do you mean you can't talk to him?"

Katie froze. "Oh, it's just a precaution. No big thing. I mean, it would be a little suspicious seeing a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being nice to each other."

Oliver nodded. "Makes sense."

Katie folded up the papers, and placed them in her linear pocket. She let out a sigh that she hadn't realized she had been holding and Oliver looked at her oddly.

"A lot on your mind?"

"Kind of. Just a lot of things that I can't talk about," she said looking up at Oliver, "at least not yet."

Oliver nodded, but Katie could see that he didn't understand. She turned to face him better and forced him to look at her.

"It's nothing that would hurt what we have. Our relationship. It's stuff that involves me. And the more people involved, the more danger that could placed on those people. And I don't want to put you in any possible danger."

"Whatever it is, I'm going to be involved. You can't stop me, Kate," Oliver said placing a hand on her cheek.

"Oliver, I have had dreams about something happening to you. Bad things. And that may not mean much to you, but it does to me. You don't have to defend me," Katie said trying not to cry, "It's me, I mean. Miss Independent."

Oliver shook his head. "I love you, and therefore it's my job. Don't argue with me, you can't win this one," he said smiling.

Lowering her head, a tear slipped down Katie's cheek. Oliver moved his thumb to stop its path, before lifting Katie's chin. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss, and realizing how lucky she really was. Everyone in her life cared so much about her, that she wondered how she had been so blind to it last year.

Oliver pulled out of the kiss, breathless and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Promise me. You'll let me help if I can."

"I promise," Katie said weakly, not sure if she meant it or if she was saying it to make Oliver feel better.

Oliver slid out of the booth suddenly, holding out his hand for her to take. "Come on. Let's go take a walk."

Katie took his hand and he led her toward the front entrance. But as they exited, Moody and Hagrid entered.

"Watch where you're going lad," Moody said, before seeing Katie, "Miss Bell."

"Professor," she said glaring at him, then turning to Hagrid, "Hello Hagrid."

Hagrid grinned before following Moody inside and Oliver dragged Katie outside.

"What was that?" Oliver asked leading her down the street.

"Nothing. Just don't like him is all," Katie said looking up at the cloudy sky, "I think it might snow."

"You don't like Moody?" Oliver said stopping in the middle of the street and looking at her, "He's legendary!"

"And?" Katie retorted, noticing that people were stopping at the sight of Oliver Wood in Hogsmeade.

"Fine, fine. I won't ask," Oliver said holding his hands up in surrender, "And where are your gloves? It's freezing out here," he said placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Didn't think I'd need them," she said putting an arm around his waist and cuddling closer to him as they walked, "You can keep me warm."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said, before smiling as the met up with Angelina and Alicia.

****

Parting with Oliver had been hard for Katie, but she forced herself to let him go and watched as he disapparated before walking up to the school with the rest of the students. Angelina placed a hand around her shoulders and comforted her on the walk. When they were herded into the Great Hall, Katie pulled out the note that Draco had given her on the way to Hogsmeade.

__

K,

Have fun today. You deserve it. If you feel up to it, meet me in "our" corridor at 11.

If not, I'll send you a letter tomorrow morning.

Love,

D

Katie grinned and pocketed the letter. While she did feel drained, she would of course go meet up with Draco. Whatever he needed to talk about, it must be damned important to risk meeting her in Hogsmeade. She decided to see if Snape could see her after dinner about those papers Oliver had given her, and then she could go and meet with Draco.


	8. 8

****

"So, how did it go?" Angelina asked as they sat down.

"What do you mean, 'how did it go'?" Katie asked looking at Angelina oddly.

"You and Oliver?"

"I got that, Ang," she said looking at her friend before sighing, "We talked."

"About what?" Angelina asked.

"Merlin, go get your own boyfriend," Katie said grabbing a roll from a nearby tray, "then I can ask you stupid questions."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "I'll get one in time. Now, come on!" she said exasperated before dropping her voice to a whisper, "Did you tell him about your visions?"

Katie almost dropped her goblet and glared at Angelina. "No!" she shouted in a whisper, "Of course not!"

"Why?" Angelina said turning to face her on the bench.

"I'll tell him when I've figured it out, Ang. I mean, I don't want him worrying about me. Well, more than he already does," Katie said her brows furrowing, "I want to be able to control these things. I mean, I never saw my dad blacking out from visions and I inherited from him. And until I can, he's not going to know."

Angelina looked at her skeptically, but nodded. "You're right of course. Why worry him over nothing?"

"Exactly," Katie said, watching Angelina out of the corner of her eye, waiting for her reprimand.

It didn't take very long.

"I just don't think you should keep things from him."

Katie started on her dinner and ignored her. Fred, George, and Lee joined the table a short while later and didn't question the frosty silence between the two girls.

****

After dinner, Katie snuck off in the crowd and down to the dungeons. She ducked inside the Potions classroom and waited. Snape came in a few minutes later, massaging his temples and muttering.

"Professor?" Katie said just loud enough not to startle him.

He whirled around and caught sight of Katie. He stalked back to the door and closed and locked it before turning back to her, his expression curious.

"Yes, Miss Bell?"

"I met with Oliver today," Katie said reaching into her robes for the papers, "and he told me he did some research on my parents."

Snape's face drained of color and Katie giggled. "Hey, we had the same reaction."

A smirk came to Snape's face. "So, what did Wood find?"

Katie handed him the papers. "Invites to every Wizarding social event this season and next. But look at that one," she said picking out the Christmas party invite and putting it on top of the pile.

Snape scanned the list, and nodded knowingly. "Death Eater gathering. Well, the ones Lucius knows will show up. Notice how I'm not on it?" he said handing back the papers to Katie, "He knows that the Headmaster would be suspicious if I left the castle under the pretense to visit a non-existent family."

"Oh," Katie said, and didn't meet his eye.

So, Snape had no family either? What had happened to his parents? She looked up to see Snape massaging his temples again.

"I'll go. You probably have things to do," Katie said sheepishly, standing and making her way toward the door, "Things on you mind."

"Wait a moment, Katie," he said, but his voice was drifting away from Katie.

She turned and watched as he walked behind his desk. He emerged with a vile and Katie involuntarily cringed.

"You don't have to take this, if you don't want to. It's up to you. The side effects are less numerous than the other," he said, his expression somewhat upset, "Why didn't come to me about that?"

"I had planned to, but I passed out in the hall before I-" Katie said, but Snape held up a hand.

"I should have noticed before that," he said as he handed her the phial, "Like I said, it's your choice."

"Alright," Katie said looking at the blood red liquid, "I might give it a try, it's better than-"

All of a sudden, Katie's vision began to swim before her.

"Severus...." she said gripping the table edge nearest to her.

She felt Snape grab her forearms to support her. "Katie? Do you want to sit?"

Katie nodded weakly and felt herself being lowered to the dungeon floor. Her vision went black, and she shut her eyes against it. She saw an old house atop a hill and a yew tree to the left. A short figure was walking toward her, with a bundle in its arms. And then it was gone. She opened her eyes, and shook her head lightly. She felt a blinding headache coming on.

"Are you alright?" she heard Severus ask, although it sounded much too loud for Katie's liking.

She grabbed her head as it throbbed. "Yeah, don't talk so loud," she whispered.

"What did you see?" he said, his voice lower than before.

"A house on a hill, a yew tree, and a man with something in his arms," Katie whispered, snorting, "Could I be anymore vague?"

She felt Snape rest a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault you can't channel it."

"Where's the phial?" she said looking around, and spotting it a short distance away, "Ah. There it is."

She leaned forward to grasp it, and received a perplexed look from Snape when she was yet again examining the phial.

"What?"

"How did you do that?"

Katie arched an eyebrow. "I leaned forward and picked it up."

"No, Katie, you didn't. It was over by that desk," he said pointing about five feet away from them, "It rolled off when I sat you down. You used wand-less magic."

Katie stared at him in disbelief. "No, I didn't. It was right there," she said pointing near where her feet were, "I just picked it up."

"I know what I saw," Snape said eyeing her, "Not many wizards can perform wand-less magic. It takes extreme mental concentration," he said thoughtfully, "Perhaps because of the vision. Yes, your senses are heightened, aren't they?" he said more to himself then to Katie.

He trailed off for a moment before looking back at Katie. "Can you make it up to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Yeah," Katie said, attempting to stand, but swaying dangerously as she straightened herself.

Snape grabbed her arm as she swayed and forced her to sit on a nearby stool. "No, you sit for a while longer."

Katie pouted, but feeling dizzy again, she didn't argue. She watched Snape sit across from her, watching her closely, as if she were going to topple off the stool any moment. Her mind seemed to snap back to Snape's statement about his "non-existent family".

"Uh, Professor?" Katie said, catching his attention, "What did you mean earlier? About your family?"

A look of indignation crossed Snape's face, but he sighed and looked at Katie, less harshly this time. "My parents have been dead for years. And the remaining members don't see fit to speak to me."

Katie's brow furrowed, and she looked down at her hands. "Sorry I-"

"No, it's ok."

Katie looked up to see a sad smile on his face. "I'm still sorry."

He nodded and cleared his throat. "I've been meaning to speak to you about your nighttime meetings."

Katie's eyes widened. "I-"

Snape held up his hand. "I'm not yelling at you. Nor will I say anything to Draco," he said lowering his hand, "However, that particular hallway is charmed. And has been for many years. Filch will not catch you there. But outside of that hallway, you're on your own."

"How do you know it's charmed?" Katie asked utterly confused.

"Because I charmed it," he said shortly, "Sometimes a silencing charm on your bed hangings isn't enough."

Katie stared at him. He'd never really talked about his time at Hogwarts to her. _'Well, besides stuff about Remus,'_ she reminded herself. She opened her mouth to ask him something, anything, when he stood abruptly and cleared his throat.

"You should be well enough to get up to your common room now."

"Yeah," Katie said, standing also, "See you in class then."

But Snape was already walking away from her. Katie turned and walked to the door. Unlocking it, she made her way out of the dungeons and up to Gryffindor Tower, making sure that her papers and her phial were hidden away in her linear pockets.

****

At quarter of eleven, Katie snuck out of her dormitory and out of Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady wasn't too happy about this.

"Where are you off to, dear?" she said in a warning tone.

"Oh, no where really. Just have to meet someone. I won't be long," Katie said sweetly, hoping that she would get off easy.

"Just don't get caught by Argus, dear," she said winking in her portrait.

"I won't," Katie said, waving to the Fat Lady as she ran off down the hall.

She made her way down to the corridor on the fourth floor, and waited. A short while later, Draco showed up, looking as if he hadn't expected her to show.

"Kate, hey," he said, walking a little faster to get to her.

"Hi."

He embraced her before she realized he was going to. She stiffened before relaxing into the hug.

"What's all this?" she asked, "You alright?"

Draco shook his head against her shoulder and Katie's heart ached for him. She pulled out of the hug and tried to catch his eye.

"Well, what's wrong?" she asked kindly.

Draco walked over to the nearby wall and slumped against it. "Got a letter from my father this morning before breakfast."

Katie's heart skipped a beat. She walked over and sat beside him. "And?"

"He wants me home for Christmas," he said scooting close to her, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Christmas Party?"

Draco snorted. "More like a Death Eater induction," he said in a dejected voice.

Katie looked over at him. "Well, you're not going," she said evenly, "I don't know how, but I'll think of something."

"Why?" Draco asked weakly.

"Why, what?" Katie asked looking at him.

"Just let me go."

"Draco, what's wrong with you?" Katie asked sitting up to look at him better.

His eyes were void of any information that could help her. They were blank. And cold.

"Nothing," he said shrugging.

Katie narrowed her eyes and grabbed his wrist roughly. At his sharp intake of breath, Katie's worst fears were confirmed. She wrenched up his sleeve and looked at the fresh cuts on the inside of his arm. She looked up at him, eyes filling with tears.

"Why?" she asked vehemently.

Draco pulled is wrist from her grasp and scrambled to stand against the wall. "Why do you care anyway? I don't understand why you're doing this!"

Katie stood and looked at him oddly. "Why do I care?" she said in a vicious tone, "Because no one else will! And I thought you deserved some compassion. From someone who understood. But if you're going to take me for granted, than fuck you!" she said, tears welling in her eyes, "You're no better than what people say about you! You're just a selfish bastard!" she said as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Don't say that-"

"You practically begging me to!" Katie said shouting now, "Is that what you want? For me to hate you, just like everyone else? Because I'm a hell of a good actress, Malfoy, and it is a possibility."

Draco just stared at her, opening his mouth as if he were going to say something, but deciding against it at the last moment. Katie snorted, shaking her head at him, before turning and walking away from him. Katie was almost out of the hall, when she heard a loud sob.

"Katie, please don't leave me!" Draco sobbed out, and when Katie turned, she saw he had dropped to his knees.

Katie stood at the end of the hall, contemplating what to do. She could leave him here, and make her opinion known. Or she could do what her feet had already decided she was going to do: comfort Draco. She was halfway over to him when he looked up, tears staining his pale cheeks, now tinged pink from crying.

"Katie, I didn't mean it like that. And I'm sorry about the cuts," he said hiccoughing slightly, "I would never take you for granted. I-" he said, but stopped short and sat back, resting on his ankles.

Katie knelt down before him, lifting his chin so she could look him in the eye. "If you're feeling depressed, you come to me. Don't resort to that anymore," she said lifting his wrist slightly, "It's not worth it. Trust me."

Draco sniffed and nodded, before lowering his head once more. Katie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, and Draco did the same. His shoulders shook as she held him on those cold stones, and Katie knew it was going to be a while before she would even think about letting him out of her sight.

****

After an hour or so of talking, Katie was growing tired, and Draco looked as if he were going to nod off on her shoulder any moment.

"Draco, I think we should head back to the common rooms," Katie said softly.

Draco nodded and sat up straighter, stretching his arms over his head. "Sorry I was such a whiny prat," he said, yawning.

"Well, I'm sorry about what I said. I was angry, I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, but it was true," Draco said standing, and holding out a hand for her, "If it's true, I don't mind. Now if you were lying...."

Katie took his hand smiling, and he helped her stand. She turned to go, when he tugged on her hand. She turned back around to face him, an eyebrow arched. He leaned in close to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Kate," he said in a whisper, before walking off in the opposite direction.

Katie placed a hand on her cheek, and stared after him. _'Alright, it's official. Malfoy's got a crush on me,'_ she thought, blinking, _'I'm fucked.'_

*

Draco walked down the hallways, slowly, watching for any sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris.

_'What the fuck were you thinking, Malfoy? You almost, almost told her that you loved her, and then you kissed her! Brilliant. Absolutely fucking brilliant!'_ he said breaking into a run when he reached the marble staircase, _'How could I have let myself fall for her?'_

Another section of his brain answered the question for him. _'Well, why not? She's beautiful, and she cares about you. Who cares about Wood? It's not like you want her all for yourself. It's just a crush! Nothing spectacular,'_ he thought.

"If only that were true," he mumbled at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, "Potter Stinks."

*

Katie walked slowly through the halls, making sure she didn't run into Filch or Mrs. Norris on the way. When she reached Gryffindor Tower, she gave the password to the Fat Lady, and entered the common room. The first thing she noticed was that Ron was sitting on the staircase leading to the dormitories. The second thing she noticed was that he was turning a badge over in his hands. She walked over to him slowly and sat down on the stairs beside him.

"Don't want to talk, Katie. Go away," he mumbled.

Up close, Katie could see a red mark on Ron's forehead. Connecting it to the badge, Katie started to wonder what had happened.

"Ron, come on. You can tell me-"

"I walked in on Harry talking to- I don't know!" he said angrily, "And he got angry, which set me off. And he threw this at me," he said holding up the badge, "Said maybe I'd get a scar, like I want," he said growing quieter, "He was right."

Katie placed a hand on Ron's back and rubbed small circles on it, feeling how tense Ron was. "So, you admit that you're jealous?"

Ron just nodded.

"Hell, I would be to if I were 'Harry Potter's sidekick'," Katie said softly, "But you know you're more than that. You're his best friend," she said moving her hand to his opposite shoulder as he leaned against her, "Harry doesn't have the perfect life, you know. People always out to try and kill him or hurt him. And it's not as if he wanted all this. His fame and all. And you know that, I know you do."

Ron brought a hand up to his forehead and rubbed the red spot. "He really got me," he said, a laugh in his voice.

Katie laughed lightly and placed a kiss on Ron's forehead. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Kate."

"No problem," she said standing, "I don't know about you, but I am beat. I'm going to bed."

"I'll follow you," Ron said standing and chucking the badge across the room.

She parted with Ron on the fourth level with a good night hug, and went up two more levels to her dormitory. As she lay in bed, she thought of how she was going to allow Draco to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. She didn't know, as she drifted off to sleep, that the perfect excuse would be presented to her the next morning at breakfast.


	9. 9

__

A/N : Spoilers for **OotP** in this chapter.

You've been warned.

****

The next morning walking down to breakfast, Katie was stopped by Roger Davies.

"Can I talk to you a moment, Katie?"

"Yeah, sure," Katie said, letting herself be led over to a shadowed corner.

"I've got to ask," he said, his green eyes looking very curious, "Where were you this summer?"

"You don't want to know," Katie said making to walk away, but Roger grasped her wrist.

"My parents were mortified by something they heard," he said looking at her seriously, "Did your parents give you up?"

Katie looked at him, shocked that Mr. and Mrs. Davies had reacted so, and even more shocked that Roger hadn't heard about this last year.

"Yeah, Roger, they did. I assumed this was old news-"

"Not to me," he said, his eyebrows furrowing, "We all missed you this summer."

He sighed, and looked up at her, the familiar sparkle back in the handsome boys eyes. "Look, I know you're dating Wood, but there's a ball coming up. It's part of the Triwizard Tournament-"

"A Ball?" Katie asked, hope filling her, "When?"

"Christmas Day," Roger said, "Would you want to go with me? Just as friends, for old times sake," he asked quietly.

Katie flushed. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure. Totally understandable. I'm sorry I kind of sprung it on you, but Flitwick decided to spring the news on us today to ease over all the tension because of the task Tuesday," he said smiling.

"It's alright. I've just had the most brilliant idea. Thanks, Roger," she said beaming at him, before walking away and into the Great Hall.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table and pulled a spare bit of parchment and one of her color-changing quills. She wrote a note hastily.

__

Follow me outside now. I've got an idea on how to get around our "dilemma". - K

Just as she started to wonder how she was going to send her letter over, Draco's owl landed in front of her, dropping a letter on her empty plate. It went to fly away, but Katie stopped it.

"Orion, I need you to take this to your owner," she said folding up the note and handing it to the owl.

The owl flew off and landed at the Slytherin table. Katie picked up Draco's letter and pocketed it, before standing and walking out of the Great Hall, making sure he followed. She heard his footsteps a safe distance behind her in the entrance hall. She walked outside and over toward the lake. She waited for him, and he appeared around the corner some moments later.

"Well?" he asked, hopeful.

"There's a Ball here on Christmas Day. Convince you father that you want to attend," Katie said happily.

"How do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Roger Davies just told me. Flitwick told the Ravenclaws this morning. In fact, he asked if I wanted to go with him," Katie said blushing, before waving it off, "Anyways, do you think it'll work?"

Draco looked thrown for a moment, but quickly regrouped. "Yeah, it might. Davies asked you out?"

Katie laughed. "No, just to the Ball. I don't know. I might. I told him I'd think about it. I mean, it's not as if Oliver will be able to come. Might as well have fun with a friend," she said seeing the confusion on Draco's face intensify, "I've known Roger for....well, forever. We practically grew up together."

Draco nodded, buying her answer. "Well, I'm going to head back inside and start on a letter to my father. I'm sure he'll be swayed. Just another public function to make the Malfoy name look good," he said winking at Katie before turning and making his way back into the castle.

Katie watched him go, her mind reeling. _'Ha! He got jealous of Roger!,'_ she thought, and upon realizing how unfunny that was, she dashed back into the castle.

****

Later that night in her dormitory, Katie got out Draco's letter and read it.

__

K,

I'm sorry again about last night. I should have just told you about the cutting. I don't know why I did it. I have no reason to be depressed. I have you. But for some reason I did, and I'm sorry. I know that you get it now, that you know what your friends went through when you almost died. And you reacted the way any friend would, and I don't blame you in the slightest. In fact, I was happy you cared.

You truly are my friend, Kate. And I'm so lucky to have you.

D

Katie cringed inwardly. He had it bad for her, and it made her heart ache. She could never like him like that. Besides the fact that she had Oliver, she just didn't think of him like that.

"Go to bed, Katie! We're all exhausted!" Angelina said in mock-anger.

Katie stood and put the letter in her top drawer before turning out her lantern.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure!" she said hopping into bed and pulling her curtains shut.

She heard Angelina and Alicia giggle, before the dormitory fell silent. She curled up in her blankets and fell into a deep sleep.

__

***

She walked through the door and was immediately embraced.

"I'm so glad you're here, Katie," said a voice she recognized.

Pulling from the embrace, she took in the sight of Remus Lupin. His hair was longer than it had been when he taught at Hogwarts, and was now streaked with the gray that had started out as small flecks around his temples. His robes were as shabby as ever and a sad smile was imprinted on his face, as if he'd gotten used to forcing it.

"How could I not come," Katie said sadly, "I was so upset when I heard."

Remus waved her in and shut the door behind her. She stared around at the depressing surroundings, before turning back to Remus.

"How are you doing?"

Remus shrugged. "I was always the strong one," he said smiling sadly, "Keeping the tradition I suppose."

Katie felt tears welling in her eyes, when Molly Weasley appeared from a door ahead of them, and rushed over to her.

"Oh, Katie dear, you made it," she said embracing her tightly, "Have any trouble finding us?"

"No, Molly," Katie said sniffing, "I found it fine."

Molly stared at her and nodded, not even glancing at Remus. "Well, dinner is ready, whenever you want to eat."

She stalked off and entered the room, which Katie assumed was the kitchen, without a second glance back. Katie looked to Remus, tears now streaming down her face, and he embraced her again.

"What was that all about?" Katie asked hiccoughing.

"Molly wasn't very fond of Sirius. I think she's quite glad to be rid of him," Remus said, a slight break in his voice.

He immediately pulled away from Katie and cleared his throat. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

Katie sat on a bed, tears streaming down her face. She raised her wand and pointed it at the ceiling. Saying an incantation, the next moment the ceiling reflected the night sky. Stars twinkled and the half moon glowed in the dark room. She searched the ceiling through blurred eyes and found the constellation she was looking for. Canis Major. The central star burning brighter than she had ever seen it before.

"Damn you," she whispered at the sky, "You've killed him. He's dying inside and he's convinced himself that he has to be strong for everyone and keep it all inside. Damn you for leaving him. You were his best friend and now he's all alone again. He's shut himself off emotionally and I shudder at the thought of what he'll do to himself the next full moon, Wolfsbane or no Wolfsbane. The wolf will be mourning you as much as his human side is," she said blinking as a cloud flitted across the ceiling and more tears streamed down her cheeks, "Damn you, Sirius. Your death will be the death of Remus, I just know it," she said her body racked now with uncontrollable sobs.

***

Katie sat up in her bed, her heart racing, and a throbbing pain beginning in her head. _'What the hell was that?'_ she thought, recounting the dream, and having tears come to her eyes. Sirius had died and she had gone to see Remus about it. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to care about Sirius' death, and Remus refused to express his emotions about it. Shuddering, Katie hoped that that dream had no ounce of truth. She had a feeling in her gut that Remus would try something rash if he ever lost Sirius. Attempting to get back to sleep proved to be futile. Lee's words floated into her mind as she lay there staring out the nearest window.

'All I can say is, what with Percy out of school now, you're always welcome in mine and the Twins' dormitory. I know they wouldn't mind. So, if you ever need to talk, we rarely lock our door.'

Not bothering with a robe since her pajamas were your garden variety long-sleeved button top and drawstring pants, she walked out of her dormitory as quietly as she could. Walking across the way, she tried the door to the boys dormitory. It wasn't locked. She walked inside and checked the beds. Pulling back the curtain of the first bed and spotting red hair, she moved on, but not before noting that Fred drooled in his sleep. Suppressing a giggle, she closed the curtain and walked to the next bed. Pulling back the curtain slightly, she saw Lee's black hair. She reached out and shook him lightly. He rolled over and murmured something unintelligible. Katie suppressed another giggle; this really was a stupid idea. She reached out and shook him again. This time he woke up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up slowly.

"Kate?" he whispered.

Katie nodded. Lee scooted over some and patted the vacant space on his bed. Katie sat and sighed.

"Sorry. Couldn't sleep," she whispered.

"Dream?"

Katie nodded, fighting back tears. "I hope to Merlin it never comes true."

"Kate?" said a voice from behind her.

Katie cursed softly, remembering how light a sleeper Fred was, as she turned to see his sleep-tousled head poking through his curtains.

"Sorry, Fred," she whispered.

He grinned sleepily and shook his head. "What's up?"

"Dream," Katie said, suddenly feeling her head throb again, "Or maybe not."

"What is it?" Lee asked worriedly.

"Head hurts. It usually hurts after visions. Not dreams."

Lee looked at her concernedly. "What was it about, Kate?"

Fred had climbed out of his bed and was now sitting next to Katie, looking at her expectantly.

"Remember all that babble Ron was saying last year about how Sirius Black was innocent?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah, we believe him."

"Good, because it's true," Katie said taking a deep breath, "Well, my dream was that Sirius had died, and I went to visit Lupin. And your mum," she said looking at Fred, "was really cold about it. And Remus was completely closing himself off emotionally, and I was scared of him severely hurting himself during his transformation, and," Katie said breaking off, and glancing at the two boys surrounding her.

Fred looked shocked, and Lee looked concerned.

"Perhaps you should write to Lupin," Lee said, more awake now, "Maybe you're finally gaining some control over your visions. If you tell him, maybe he'll be able to stop it from happening."

"Maybe," Katie said wiping at her eyes, "I was so angry in the dream. I don't know why," she said softly, "It was scary."

She felt Fred wrap his arms around her and she mimicked him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Whatever happens, it'll be alright."

Katie started to cry and clung to Fred.

"I hate this," she murmured, "Why can't I be normal?"

Fred didn't say anything and Katie tightened her grip on him. She felt him smooth down her hair and pull away. Using his thumbs, he brushed away the stray tears on Katie's cheeks, and smiled.

"Now why would you want to be 'normal'?" he said placing air quotes around "normal".

Katie shrugged. "Life would be easier."

Fred nodded. "Well, I'm sorry, Kate, but I don't think you could ever be normal," he said smiling, "You're too weird."

Katie shoved his shoulder playfully, and she felt Lee grip her shoulder.

"Think you can sleep now?"

Katie nodded, and felt Lee wrap his arms around her.

"I'm glad you came to talk to me," he said softly.

Katie felt a pang of guilt. She had always gone to Lee in the past, but she found herself keeping a lot of things to herself now. Or she went to Snape. Acknowledging that, she realized that Snape was like the parent she never had and had always needed. She had used Lee and Fred as her confidants for so long. And now she wasn't. She leaned back into Lee's embrace and he gave her a final squeeze before letting go.

"I'll let you guys sleep now," Katie said sheepishly.

"Who needs sleep?" asked Fred, who was now completely awake.

Katie covered her mouth to stop her laughter from escaping and looked to Lee. "Sorry, mate."

Lee just rolled his eyes and gave her a grin. "No problem," he said looking at Fred, "Don't make me get out that recorded History of Magic lesson."

Fred pouted, but walked back over to his bed. "You are a cruel man, Lee."

Katie stood and stretched. "Well, I've got to try and sneak back in our dorm," she said, a yawn escaping her, "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Sneaking back in, did prove to be harder than sneaking out. Luckily, Katie knew exactly how far to open the door before it creaked, and was able to sneak back in undetected. Crawling back into bed, she thought about all the things she had to do tomorrow. _'Definitely have to write to Remus. I'd tell Snape, but I don't think he'd care. His hatred of Sirius and Remus....'_ she thought trailing off, _'I'll go straight to Dumbledore then instead.'_

Her mind decided, she curled up once again in her blankets and fell asleep.


	10. 10

****

The next morning, she made her usual trek up to Dumbledore's office to pick up her assignments to make up for her Defense Against the Dark Arts grade. After giving the password to the gargoyle and watching it hop aside, she stepped onto the moving staircase. Thinking about what she was going to say to Dumbledore proved to be more difficult than she thought. She didn't want him to be worried about her stupid dream when the Tournament was about to begin. But then, what if it hadn't been a dream?

She stepped onto the landing and knocked on the large wooden door. Dumbledore's voice sounded, allowing her entrance. But when she walked inside, she didn't plan on what she saw. Sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, was Andrew Bell. Katie stood, her feet glued to the floor, and the door swung open in front of her. Her father moved to stand when Katie found her voice.

"Don't come near me," she said, her voice shaking.

"Katie, I-" Andrew started to say, but Dumbledore was on his feet.

"Mr. Bell, I advise that you not speak to Katie. She has a very wicked tongue and I'm sure she's not afraid to use it on you."

Katie looked at the Headmaster with appreciation as her father backed down.

"Now, Katie, you are here for your assignments, are you not?" he said opening a drawer beside him.

"Yes, sir."

After sifting through the pieces of parchment for a few moments, Dumbledore emerged victoriously. "Ah, here it is. I believe you'll find this one most interesting," he said holding out the papers for Katie to take.

Katie walked forward with difficulty, watching her father out of the corner of her eye. As she took the papers, Andrew reached out and touched her robes. Katie rounded on him, eyes cold, yet blazing in anger.

"Don't touch me. You never earned that right," Katie spat at him, "I just had these robes laundered."

"Katie, I am your father. Not some scum-"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, _Andrew_," Katie said looking down at him in disgust, "I know all about your past. You're a former Death Eater who was released, and you couldn't even follow through on the promise you gave Voldemort," Katie said enjoying seeing her father flinch at the sound of Voldemort's name, "You are scum. You couldn't even stand up to my mother and you expect me to have any sort of respect for you. You're nothing. You're dirt."

She felt Dumbledore rest a hand on her shoulder. "I warned you, Mr. Bell, about her tongue," he said and Katie could hear the grin in his voice, "You may go, Miss Bell. And Professor Snape may hold you after class today, although he might wait to talk to you."

"Thank you, Professor," Katie said turning her back on her father and walking from the office.

Forgetting all about telling the Headmaster, Katie stormed through the halls, head held high, angrily wiping at the tears that fell from her eyes. How dare he come here and expect forgiveness from her. When had he earned her respect? Katie shook her head of that thought and continued on to Gryffindor Tower. She had plenty of time before lunch to write to Remus at least.

She settled down in an armchair and started to write. She inquired about Remus; how he was and that sort of thing. Asked if he'd heard from Sirius. She caught him up on all her recent developments; the dreams, the visions, the odd feelings around Professor Moody, and the truth she had found out about her parents and how she had discovered it. And then she told him, in detail, about her dream. Everything she could remember about the odd house, the odd behavior of Mrs. Weasley, and the fact that Sirius had obviously been killed. She told him about the pain in her head afterwards and how she feared it had been a vision more than just a nightmare. She also told him how she planned to tell Dumbledore, but how her plans had been squashed by her father's presence.

She wrote in a cramped style to keep it from being too long so she could send it with Hekate. She had written Remus a tiny note about her, so he'd know Hekate was hers. Even though Snape had told her not to, she had seen Ron sending his tiny owl off with letters to Sirius, so she figured she'd give Hekate the opportunity. Folding up the letter in a very small square, she wrote _R. J. L._ on the top square and walked up to her dormitory. Tying it up like a tiny package with a bit of string from her drawer, she knotted the top, leaving a bit of string to tie around Hekate's leg. She walked over to the cage and Hekate hooted happily.

"Do you want to deliver a letter for me?" Katie asked and giggled as the tiny owl hopped toward the door of the cage excitedly at her words.

"Ok, good," she said opening the door to the cage, "Hold still."

Hekate stuck out her leg and allowed Katie to tie the letter to her.

"It's not too heavy is it?" Katie asked worriedly.

Hekate took flight and zoomed around the room before landing on Katie's shoulder and hooting in response. Katie laughed.

"Alright, I underestimate you," she said walking over and opening the window, "Make sure this gets to Remus Lupin, and no one intercepts it."

Hekate hooted and hopped to the ledge, looking back at Katie.

"Go on, and come back safe, ok?"

Hekate hooted in understanding and flew off out the window. Katie watched until she was out of sight, to make sure she was alright, before closing the window. She walked back down into the common room and put her parchment and quill back in her bag before hoisting it over her shoulder. She walked out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the Great Hall, to wait for everyone else. Sitting in her usual seat, she grabbed an apple and got out Dumbledore's assignment to go over while she waited. 

"'Take the attached pass for the Restricted Section. Find the book, "Dark Magic from the Middle Ages". Learn the Curse of a Thousand Knives. Write one roll of parchment on the history of the curse and how it is used and performed. Be prepared to perform the curse itself.'," Katie read quietly as she bit into her apple.

She hastily looked for the due date. Finding it, she sighed in relief. Two weeks from now. That was a reasonable amount of time. Dumbledore had been having her learn curses as assignments for the past two months now. She would perform it in his office on a dummy of some sort, and then they would discuss what she had written as her essay (which usually turned into a lengthy conversation, if the Headmaster didn't have any meetings planned). She liked the hands-on aspect of actually learning these curses and spells first and then discussing their pro's and con's. Katie thought that's how Remus might have taught her. But she reckoned Dumbledore was doing this for her own protection more than anything. Or perhaps seeing how she could handle his assignments, along with Charms, and tutoring Cedric. To test her capacity. Smiling at the thought, she put the paper away in case anyone were to come along and see her extra studies.

By the time she had finished her apple, the bell rang and Katie could hear the stampede of students approaching the Great Hall. As the filed in, her mind went to what Dumbledore had said about Snape. Why would he want to speak to her? Maybe to see how the potion had worked? She snorted. _'Oh, it worked all right,'_ she mused, _'Now I dream my visions and they're more complex. Joy.'_ Fred plopped down across from her a moment later, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Write to Remus?"

"Yeah," Katie said pulling her hair out of its tight ponytail and searching for her brush in her bag, "Sent it off with Hekate. I meant to say something to Dumbledore, but I got a surprise when I went to get my assignment."

She ran the brush through her hair and laughed sadly at Fred's expectant face. "Not a good surprise, mind you."

Once Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and George showed up, Fred glared at her. "Can you tell me now?"

Katie put her brush away and looked around at the rest of her friends, who now looked like Fred did. She sighed.

"Alright. My dad was here."

Fred narrowed his eyes and Katie saw his hands curl into fists on the table. Angelina was the only one who spoke.

"You ok?"

Katie looked at her sadly. "I yelled at him. I mean, really let him have it. I suppose he gets it now, how I feel I mean."

Angelina nodded and placed a and on Fred's arm. "Calm down there, Fred."

Fred shot her a look. "Did you ever meet her dad?" he asked, and when Angelina shook her head, he continued, "He's a disgrace of a human being. A coward. He used to come and pick Katie up from our house."

Katie flinched remembering how much Fred hated her father. She heard George laugh.

"Yeah, and Katie's mum would be ordering him around. Honestly, it was rather amusing."

"Which is why I feel bad yelling at him," Katie said honestly, looking at her plate, "It was all my mum really."

"No excuse," Fred said curtly, "He's a bastard, Katie, for not standing up for you."

Katie nodded. "Suppose so."

Fred knew. Fred was the only person who had ever come to her house out of her friends. Summer after first year. He had seen first hand what went on in her house. And it _had_ been a house, it had never been a home. The Burrow had been her home.

****

Dumbledore had been right, Snape did hold her after class.

"You're dismissed," he said scowling, "Except for Miss Bell. If you be so kind as to stay behind for a moment."

Katie nodded and gathered up her things.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Angelina asked as she throw her bag over her shoulder.

"No, go on. I shouldn't be long," Katie said shooing her.

Angelina left with a wave and Katie walked up to the front of the classroom and sat her bag on one of the front tables. Snape erased the board with a flick of his wand and turned to look at her.

"Did you take that potion?"

"Yeah, I did," she said, dreading what his next question would be.

"Did it help?"

Katie sighed. "Actually, I'm not sure. I had an odd dream, but I got a really bad headache when I woke up. No weakness, but the headache was there."

Snape nodded. "Then it worked. Was the vision more detailed? With speech and the like?"

Katie nodded and paled. "So, it was a vision then?"

"Yes, why? What was it about?"

Katie grasped the table and blinked back tears. "Merlin, no," she said sadly.

Snape gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Katie, what did you see?"

Tears streamed down her face as she recounted the dream/vision to Snape.

"I wrote to Remus. Merlin, I'm not telling him that it was real. Oh, it would kill him," Katie said sobbing now.

Snape sat her in a nearby chair and went to close the door to his classroom. "Calm yourself, Katie," he hissed as he closed the door and locked it, "Maybe it was a fluke," he said, but through her tears, Katie could see the look on his face. He didn't believe a word he was saying to her.

Katie grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "I- I need some t- time to think," she said hiccoughing, and walking to stand in front of the door, "Unlock t- the door."

"Katie, just sit for a moment, and then you can go up to dinner."

"Unlock the damn door!" Katie yelled, more tears streaming down her face, "Please. This had not been a good day."

Snape pulled her into a hug the next moment. "I'm not going to unlock the door. I don't trust your mindset when you have bad days," he said quietly.

Katie's arms went around his middle and took advantage of the rare hug. "Thank you."

*

Severus closed his eyes against the emotion radiating off of her as she hugged him. He knew the shock had caused some of her tears, but what else had happened today? She didn't even know Sirius Black, and yet she was mourning his impending death?

Patting her back awkwardly, Severus looked down at the tiny blonde. She was so fragile, yet so strong for everything she had been put through.

_'She's seen Black's death,'_ he thought as she clung tighter to him, _'Well, sort of. And while it would be a joyous day, I'll hold my tongue. She knows my thoughts of him, that's why she didn't want to tell me,'_ he thought alarmed, _'She didn't think that I'd care.'_

Severus looked down at her again and sighed. Sometimes he felt as if she knew him better than anyone. She knew which topics not to breach, and ones that were safe. _'And she's not particularly scared of me,'_ he thought ruefully. Clearing his throat, he decided to see what had made her so upset.

"Katie?" he asked quietly.

Katie stepped back and looked up at him, a scared expression on her face.

Severus internally rolled his eyes. _'So much for her not being scared of me.'_

"I- I'm sorry," she said looking everywhere but at him.

Severus held up a hand and sighed impatiently. "I just wanted to ask you something," he said, continuing when Katie looked up at him, "What else happened today?"

Katie's eye blazed in anger, and Severus tried to hide his shock at the change in his goddaughter. Her stance was more defensive and she radiated confidence.

"My father was here," she said looking at Severus, her brows furrowed, "He was in Dumbledore's office when I went to get my Defense assignment."

Severus watched in amazement as the confidence melted away and she looked like she was going to burst into tears again. And again, she wouldn't look at him.

"I yelled at him. Called him scum. And that he was nothing. And how did he expect me to have any respect for him."

Severus looked at her in amazement. "You shouldn't feel bad about that. I'm very proud of you. You should have stood up for yourself. That's more than he can say for himself."

He watched as she looked up at him, her eyes seemed to be seeking for any supportive reason for what she did. "Really?"

"Yes. He needed to hear those things. You did the right thing. He knows now that you don't need him or your mother."

*

Katie nodded and looked down at her feet. "Why would I need them? I've got you."

When Snape didn't say anything, she looked up at him and adjusted the strap on her bag.

"Well, I'll go," Katie said awkwardly, pulling out her wand and unlocking the door, "You should learn a new locking charm," she said as she shut the door.

As she walked up to dinner, she wondered if she'd said the wrong thing. He hadn't gotten angry, but he hadn't said anything at all. Shaking her head of all negative thought, she walked into the Great Hall and took her usual seat.

*

Severus stared at the door after Katie exited the room. Her words echoed in his mind. _'She relies on me. She counts on me,'_ he thought, _'She needs me.'_ He felt a smile come to his face as he walked over to his desk. As he tidied up a bit, putting away writings and books he didn't need anymore, he felt proud. Someone in this world didn't see him as a failure.


	11. 11

****

The next day was the day of the First Task, and Katie's stomach had been in knots since the time she woke up. It was now midway through lunch and Katie was surrounded by people forcing food on her.

"Let me be," Katie said exasperated, "I'm not hungry! I'm too worried about Harry and Cedric."

She saw Harry look at her out of the corner of her eye and she groaned inwardly before looking at her plate.

"Kate, eat an apple at least," Lee said as Professor McGonagall approached the table.

"Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now.... You have to get ready for your first task," Katie heard McGonagall say.

Harry stood and followed McGonagall. Katie smiled weakly at him as he passed and he managed the same. She took the apple from Lee and took a bite.

"Happy?"

Lee smirked at her. "Very, love."

Katie laid her head on Lee's shoulder as she ate her apple. Soon enough though, Professor McGonagall was standing at the front doors of the Great Hall.

"We will now proceed down to the enclosure to watch the first task. We shall exit by years. Seventh years first please."

Katie felt her hands start to shake as the seventh years stood and filed out of the Great Hall. As soon as the last person was out of the doors, McGonagall spoke again.

"Sixth years then."

The group of Gryffindors stood and Katie found that her legs were weak beneath her. She took two steps and her legs shook, giving her the feeling that she was going to fall. She reached out and grabbed Lee's arm to steady herself.

"You alright?"

"My legs are shaking," Katie said softly.

Lee took the hint and threaded his arm around her waist as they walked from the Great Hall.

"Alright now?"

"Yeah, thanks Lee."

When they reached the front doors, they heard, rather than saw, Snape barking out orders.

"Out the doors and to your left. Follow the path. Even students of your level should be able to follow that simple instruction. And if not, there are other professors along the way to guide you."

Katie coughed to cover up the giggle that had escaped her. She locked eyes with Snape through the crowd and gave him a small smile. He smirked back, not letting his Professor mask slip. The group walked behind the other students across the grounds and around the side of the forest. Katie spotted, from a distance, a shock of red hair standing beside a tent. She smacked Fred on the arm.

"Fred, is that Charlie?"

Fred squinted and then his eyes widened. "So it is," he said smacking George and passing on the message.

"Oy! Charlie!" George shouted as they got closer.

Charlie turned and upon spotting George waving his arms like a lunatic, jogged over to the group grinning.

"Hey, kids. This task is going to blow you away," he said looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh, come on, Charlie!" Fred said, "Tell us something. Does it have to do with dragons?"

"Yeah, is that why you're here?"

"Mums the word, kids. Can't tell you," he said grinning at Katie, "Alright, Kate?"

"Yeah," Katie said looking at the ground, "Somehow Harry and Cedric transferred all their nerves to me."

Charlie reached out a ruffled her hair. "You're such a sweetheart for caring so much. No wonder mum likes you more than all of us."

Katie blushed and reached past Fred to smack Charlie's shoulder. "Now you know that's not true. Percy's her favorite."

Fred, George, and Charlie all laughed. Fred looked at her, mischief in his eyes.

"I forgot to tell you what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, with Percy's boss."

George started on a fresh round of laughter, through which Katie heard the word, "Weatherby". Katie raised an eyebrow at George, who just continued laughing and pointed at Fred. Katie looked at Fred in turn, who was trying not to laugh at his twin.

"Ok, well, we're sitting at our tent, and Dad's telling Harry, Ron, and Hermione about all the Ministry wizards walking by us. Well, up walks Bartimus Crouch, Percy's boss. He nearly pissed himself trying to stand and shake his hand. So dad and Crouch are talking and Percy offers him tea," Fred said pausing to laugh, "Here's the kicker. He looks at Percy and says, 'Thank you, Weatherby.' Well, me and George here almost lost it. I mean, Percy idolizes this prat and he doesn't even know who he is! Probably doesn't even know Percy works for him," said Fred finally dissolving into laughter, with Lee now joining in.

Katie frowned and stared at the three laughing boys, and noticed Charlie wasn't laughing either.

"Mum and Dad said that Percy's been acting odd lately," Charlie said.

"More than usual?" Fred quipped.

Katie smacked him. "Merlin, be nice."

"He's not here!" Fred said rubbing his arm and frowning at her.

Katie reached out and rubbed his arm for him. "Sorry."

She looked up as they reached the enclosure, and gasped. Tall seating sections had been built. It almost resembled a Muggle football field. There was a tent off to the side, with it's flap facing the interior of the enclosure.

"Well, I'll let you kids go and find seats. You're in for a show," he said before jogging off to where he had come from.

Katie stopped dead in her tracks. Lee walked along ahead and stopped when he realized that she wasn't following.

"Kate? Come on."

Katie shook her head. "I- I can't," Katie said shakily, backing up.

Lee reached out to grab her hand, but Katie turned and ran up toward the castle.

"Katie!" Lee called after her.

Katie ran as fast as she could back towards the castle. From the looks of the people she was passing, they were down to the first years already. She reached the front doors and walked inside. Two steps in, a hand stopped her progress.

"Miss Bell, where do you think you're going?" Snape said, trying to sound severe, but concern filled his eyes.

"I- I-" Katie stuttered seeing that she was surrounded by teachers, "I can't watch," she said just loud enough for Snape to hear.

Snape furrowed his brow. "I see," he said in a measured voice.

Professor McGonagall walked briskly over to them. "What is the matter, Miss Bell?" she asked quietly.

"She doesn't feel comfortable watching the task, and I, for one, don't blame her," Snape said evenly.

"Well, then," McGonagall said purposefully, "escort her up to Gryffindor Tower, Severus, and then join us down at the enclosure."

Snape nodded curtly to McGonagall, and motioned for Katie to follow him. A murmur spread through the faculty assembled. Katie looked around at them, trying to keep with Snape's pace and in doing so, ran into someone.

"Watch where you're walking there, lass," growled Professor Moody.

Katie backed away from him and ran to catch up with Snape, who was halfway up the stairs. Once out of earshot of the faculty, Katie jogged to catch up so she could walk by Snape's side.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What ever are you sorry about?" Snape asked looking down at her perplexed.

"I could have gotten you in trouble down there," Katie said looking up at him.

Snape looked down at her, a resigned expression on his face. "Perhaps, but not with Minerva there."

Katie had a thought enter her mind. A memory, really, and she reached into her robes pocket. A piece of parchment was settled in it.

"Shit," Katie said, pulling the parchment from her pocket.

"What is it?" Snape said stopping their travel and looking at her curiously.

"Every time I bump into Moody I end up with a note in my pocket," Katie said quietly, unfolding the parchment.

She handed the parchment out to Snape. "I don't want to know."

Snape nodded and read the note to himself. A moment later, he pointed his wand at it and it disappeared. Resting a hand on her shoulder, he smiled.

"Don't worry about that, ok?"

Katie nodded and allowed Snape to steer her to Gryffindor Tower.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Katie sighed. "Yeah, I just- I don't think I can watch them is all. I mean, dragons and all."

"How did you know about the dragons?"

Katie grinned. "Aha! It is dragons," she said laughing, "We were talking with Charlie Weasley, but he wouldn't tell us."

Snape smiled. "You should have been in Slytherin," he said as they reached The Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady bristled. "I should hope not."

Snape glared at The Fat Lady, before giving Katie's shoulder a squeeze. "This will give you time to work the Headmaster's assignment."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

Katie leaned forward and whispered the password to The Fat Lady and she swung open, watching Snape like a hawk.

Katie looked at him over her shoulder as she entered the passageway. "Can't have you sneaking into the Tower."

"Indeed, Miss Bell."

Katie waved as The Fat Lady swung shut and made her way up to her dormitory.

*

Severus gave one last glare to the arrogant portrait before sweeping down the staircases to his office in the dungeons. Sitting on his desk, right where it should be, was the parchment Katie had handed him. He picked it up and placed it in his vest pocket beneath his heavy robes. He'd talk to Albus later about that. Turning on his heel, he made his way down to the enclosure, and seated himself with the other members of the faculty. Looking down onto the field, he spotted that Cedric Diggory had just stepped out into the enclosure.

"Severus?" a voice asked from beside him, grabbing his attention.

He turned to see a very nervous Minerva McGonagall staring back at him.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine, Minerva," he said testily, "Her hearts in the right place, but she shouldn't be worrying about this."

Minerva nodded. "The poor girl has enough to worry about," she said lowly, "How have her visions been?"

"I gave her the potion I developed," he said a hint of pride in his tone.

"It worked?"

"Yes," he said smirking, "They come to her in place of those dreams now. She says she had a slight headache, but it's better than before."

"That's excellent, Severus," Minerva said smiling, "Now we don't have to piece together those fragments she was Seeing."

"Precisely."

Severus decided he would tell Minerva and Albus about her first vision, and her reaction, later. Privately.

*

Katie sat contentedly in the common room, reading through her Mythology book for seemed like the millionth time. Truth be told, she _would_ have been working on her report for Dumbledore, but she hadn't yet procured the book from the Restricted Section of the Library. And seeing as Madam Pince was probably watching the task with the rest of the school, she couldn't very well get it now. She was on Madam Pince's good side, she wasn't going to risk it.

After an hour though, she grew tired. Without knowing it, she drifted off, her book resting in her lap. And that's how her fellow Gryffindors found her.

*

"So, we'll head on down to the kitchens, and-" George said, but stopped once catching sight of Katie.

"Yeah?" Fred said, and followed his twin's eye line, "Heh. Poor kid."

Lee bumped into Fred as he entered the common room. "What are you guys-"

Fred pointed to Katie, who shifted on the couch.

"Oh," Lee said smiling, "You guys go on to the kitchens. I'll make sure she's up before everyone gets back."

Fred and George nodded, exiting through the portrait as Lee approached the couch Katie was sleeping on. Sitting down next to her, Lee reached out and took the book from her. Katie shifted, pulling her knees up to her chest. After setting her book on the table, Lee grasped her shoulder gently.

"Katie, love, wake up," Lee said shaking her shoulder lightly.

Katie blinked a few times before looking at Lee. "Hey."

"Hey. Have a nice nap?" he said grinning.

Katie rolled her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. "How was the task? Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Cedric got burned a bit and Harry got scratched, but yeah, they're ok."

Katie sighed and leaned her head against Lee's shoulder. "Fred and George stealing food?"

"Yep."

"Ah, normalcy," Katie said and Lee laughed.

****

Katie looked around the party, and noticing that she wasn't being watched, she made her way over to the staircase. Spotting Harry and Ron talking together, her heart swelled with pride. They were obviously friends again. Continuing her trek, she made it to the staircase and up to her dormitory. The first thing she noticed was Hekate hopping on her bed. She hooted upon seeing Katie and stuck out her leg proudly. Katie dashed over and untied the letter from Hekate's leg.

"Good girl, Hekate," Katie said breathlessly, unfolding the letter.

Hekate hooted and flew over to her cage to eat. Katie turned her oil lamp on and read the letter.

__

Dear Katie,

I was so pleased to see that the letter had been from you. I don't get much mail. And your owl was very well behaved.

I'm only sorry that your letter could have spoke of better circumstances. I'm deeply sorry that you are plagued with the dreams and the visions. Hopefully Severus and Albus are helping you with those. As for Alastor Moody, he is a strange man. Brilliant though. But the decision is yours. How can you learn if you're not comfortable in the class?

I had never known that information about your parents, but it does explain their cruel behavior towards you. Not that I'm making up excuses for them. I hope the confrontation with your father wasn't too bad. Be strong, Katie. They can't hurt you anymore. And even though Severus and I are not on the best terms, and I was never fond of him, I respect him. And I trust him to take care of you. He'd never let anyone harm you, and I hope you know this.

About Snuffles. I have not heard from him recently, but I can assure you that he is fine. I'm so sorry that your dream caused you so much grief. Do not worry so much. He can take care of himself. He's very stubborn that way.

I shall keep this short, seeing as your owl is so small. Keep me updated, alright? On you and on the Tournament. Seeing as The Daily Prophet is.... slightly inaccurate.

Stay safe, and trust in Severus.

Your Friend,

Remus J. Lupin

Katie smiled and folded the letter before placing it in her top drawer along with the others. She leaned back on her bed, listening to the party raging downstairs. And for once, she didn't feel neglected, or like she was missing something. She felt content in the muffled silence of her room.

*

"Ah, Severus, you wanted to meet with me and Minerva?"

"Yes, Headmaster," he said, sitting in his usual chair, "You asked me to keep you updated on Katie."

Albus leaned forward and nodded to urge him to continue.

"The potion I developed worked. She now dreams her visions. Her mind can sort them better this way and she Sees more."

"Wonderful," Albus said, "What did she See?"

Severus could feel two sets of eyes on him, and he took a deep breath before speaking. "The aftermath of Black's death."

Minerva gasped beside him and Albus looked thoughtful. "Go on."

"She went to some house. Lupin and Molly Weasley were there. Molly was cold on the topic of Black and Lupin seemed to be in denial. It skipped ahead to her sitting in a room later that night. She was crying and cursing Black for abandoning Lupin."

Minerva was looking between them, eyes wide. "Merciful heavens."

Albus lowered his gaze. "That does sound like a true vision," he said sighing heavily, "But I don't understand her reaction to Sirius' death."

"Neither do I," Severus said crossing his arms across his chest, "She doesn't even know that- that-"

"Severus, I would urge you not to complete that sentence," Albus said shooting a warning glare at him.

"Fine, then I shall enquire about what business Andrew had being here," Severus said, noting that the Headmaster looked slightly thrown, "He made her extremely upset."

"Did he?" Albus asked, brows furrowed in concern.

"Yes. All that yelling she did. She was riddled with guilt over it," Severus said stopping himself before revealing that he'd comforted the child in turn.

But by the look in Albus' eye, he somehow knew. Like always.

"Well, with what they did to her, I don't see how she could have felt guilty," Minerva said sharply.

"Because her father was a puppet to her mother," Severus said coldly, "What she said should have been directed to Carolyn."

"Back to your question, Severus," Albus said, raising his voice a bit, "He was here for the same reason as the letter he sent you. Only he thought I would tell him since you didn't respond."

Severus sighed heavily. "Can't take a hint, can he? Once you give up your child, she's no longer any of your business."

Minerva cast a glance at Albus that Severus didn't see.

"You've taken to her better that I would have imagined, Severus," Minerva said honestly.

"Well," he said running a hand through his hair, "Do I have a choice?"

Minerva smiled. "You could have been heartless and signed her away to an orphanage," she said pausing, "But then....you couldn't, could you?"

She'd hit a chord, and Severus looked from Minerva to Albus and back again.

"Don't you two gang up on me like that. I know what you're thinking," he said furrowing his brow in annoyance.

"There was something about Katie from the moment you saw her when she was an infant," Albus said eyes twinkling, "And she's changing you for the better."

Severus frowned at him, before throwing up his hands. "Fine. Fine. I don't know why I've grown attached to her. Merlin knows that doing so is a weakness," he said scowling, "But- Well, she desperately reminds me of Lily."

Minerva patted the arm that now rested on the arm of his chair. "Me too."

Severus put his head in his hands. "Are we done here?"

Albus smiled a knowing smile. "Of course, my boy."

Severus stood and left the office, making it to his quarters before anyone saw the tears welling in his eyes. Sitting before his fireplace, he extracted the note that Katie had given him from his vest pocket and read it again.

__

It's only a matter of time now, Kathleen.

Sighing, he balled the parchment and threw it into the fire angrily.

"They won't lay a finger on her. I won't let them," Severus said softly to himself.


End file.
